


Unpredictable

by TigersAreLife



Category: Jurassic Park (1993)
Genre: Completed, Dinosaurs, F/M, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Love, Violence, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersAreLife/pseuds/TigersAreLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never in a million years did Lyanna think she would be a part of something this big. She also never thought that she would have accomplished as much as she has at the age of just 28. The best part of her job aside from the joy of digging up prehistoric creatures of the past, is that she gets to work with her uncle; Alan Grant, one of the most respected and renowned palaeontologists of the century.</p>
<p>But when John Hammond, one of their primary investors arrives at their site in the Badlands and offers to fully fund their dig for another three years and all he wants in return is for the two of them and Ellie Sattler to go to a park he has created and give it their endorsements... Well, who are they to say no?</p>
<p>Little did they know that that one decision set off a chain reaction of chaotic events that were essentially Unpredictable.</p>
<p>Ian Malcolm/OC<br/>By Rachael Thomas <br/>@RachLoLz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Paleontology. It’s not an occupation that is extremely popular nowadays. However, it’s always been what I wanted to do. Ever since I was young.

Since then I became obsessed with the flora and fauna of the past, read every book I could find, read every article, found every fact, collected figures and studied the subject furiously. It paid off well considering where I'm at now, I suppose.

I'm now one of the most known paleontologists in the modern world… although I suspect that part of my reputation may have some due credit to me being the niece of Alan Grant, a professor and world famous paleontologist. He and I have both written a book. His about the evolution of the dinosaurs and mine about the different types of creatures from different eras throughout the prehistoric time periods.

Only a few months ago I got my certifications for paleontology and already I'm out in the field helping my uncle dig up dinosaurs. It's great working with family because I didn't feel so alone when I started working in Montana with him. He made sure that my transitioning was as comfortable as possible. I really couldn't ask for a better uncle and co-worker…

"You alright there?" My best friend Dylan asked.

"Yeah," I giggled. "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just about how lucky I am," I replied fondly.

He chuckled and returned to the work at hand. We were excavating the skeleton of a Velociraptor. I was brushing away the few stray sands that were still on the pelvic bone of the creature.

"You know, I'd hate to meet a raptor on a dark Friday night. Aren't they like one of the most lethal dinosaurs from their age?" He asked, glancing up at me quickly.

"Yeah, I completely agree. It would be terrifying. Thankfully, a giant meteor crashed into the earth and prevented that, hey?" I laughed, pleased with my joke. He chuckled and shook his head. Dylan was never really a fan of my humour.

"Doctor Grant? We're ready to try again," I heard a voice say from across the dig.

"Hey, I'm going to go check this out, okay?" I said to Dylan while standing up and brushing myself off. He nodded distractedly and kept working.

Glancing one more time at the exhumed skeleton, I stepped out from under the cover and immediately felt the beating hot Montana sun on the back of my head.

During my short time working with my uncle, I had acquired a golden tan that covered most of my body except my torso and thighs. Before I came to the desert wasteland that I now call home, I was quite pale. Many of my friends constantly joked about how I was probably a vampire because of the paleness of my skin and because of how I spent most of my nights studying deep into the early hours of the morning.

I started jogging when I felt and heard the soft lead pellet enter the ground. I had wanted to see how the new technology worked.

I reached the area just in time for an image of a Velociraptor to pop up on the computer screen. _Damn_. I missed it.

"This new program is incredible. A few more years’ development, and we won't even have to dig anymore," the guy working at the computer said.

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked, making my presence known to the group gathered around the computer.

My uncle turned around and grinned at me.

"It looks in good shape," I said, gesturing to the image on the screen.

"Yes, it looks about five maybe six feet high. I'm guessing about nine feet long," he reached up and accidentally touched the screen, making the image distort and flicker.

"What'd you do?" He asked the man.

"You touched it. Dr. Grant isn't machine compatible," Ellie said with a laugh.

"Hell, they've got it in for me," he answered.

The image corrected itself and Alan continued assessing the skeleton.

"Look at this," he said, turning to the group of volunteers behind him. "It's no wonder these guys learnt how to fly," the group chuckled, not seeing the similarities of the two types of skeletons.

"No seriously. He's right. Do you see the pubic bone, turned backwards, like a birds'?" I asked, backing him up.

"It's true. Dinosaurs have more in common with modern day birds than they do with reptiles," Alan continued, turning to face the group.

"Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacs and hollows, just like a birds' and even the word "raptor" means "bird of prey.""

"That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey," we heard a kids voice from the back of the group call out.

I laughed after seeing Alan's reaction.

"Here we go." I chuckled, knowing what was about to happen.

"Okay then, imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period," he began, walking forward and bringing out his raptor claw that he had acquired back at the other smaller dig I had been working on with Dylan just a few minutes ago.

"You get your first look at this “six-foot turkey.” He moves like a bird, lightly bobbing his head. You keep still because you think maybe his visual acuity is based on movement like a T-Rex and he'll lose you if you don't move," he shook his hand, imitating movement.

"But no," he paused, "not Velociraptor. You stare at him and he just stares right back," by this point all of the volunteers and workers were captivated by Alan's words.

"And that's when the attack comes," he raised his hands, bringing his two pointer fingers up side by side to show that raptors didn't hunt by themselves. "Not from the front, but from the side. From the other two raptors you didn't even know were there," he and I both smirked. Alan stood up straight.

"Because Velociraptors are pack hunters... they use coordinated attack patterns and he attacks you with this," he raised the claw to show the boy.

"A six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe," Alan placed the claw between his index and middle finger, showing him where the claw would have been located. "He doesn't bite your jugular like a lion, no. He slashes at you here or here," he said, raking the claw along different places of the kids’ torso.

"Or maybe your belly. Spilling your intestines," he then smiled, crouching down again so that his eyes were level with the young boys’.

"The point is... you are alive when they start to eat you," He grins, satisfied with the reaction he had caused.

"So, you know, try to show a little respect next time."

The kid nods and hurries off. Alan turned and chuckled after seeing the look on Ellie's face.

"That kid is probably going to have nightmares now, Alan," I giggled.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. They've been dead for 65 million years."

"It's the power of the imagination," I responded, tapping the side of his head. He smiled down at me and patted my shoulder.

We started walking up the hill that separated us from the rest of the camp.

"You know, if you wanted to scare the kid you could have pulled a gun on him," Ellie laughed, pulling the brim of her bucket hat down to shield her face from the beating heat.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe you want to have one of those," Alan replied, gesturing back towards the computer area.

"I don't think she wants that particular kid," I laughed, wiping a layer of sweat from my forehead.

"Exactly. I mean, a breed of child would be intriguing. What's so wrong with kids?"

"Oh Ellie... they're noisy, they're messy, they're expensive," Alan listed, trekking up the sand dune.

Ellie and I both laughed but I could see where he was coming from. Education is becoming more expensive and then there is the gifts for birthdays and holidays. Really, the list goes on.

"They smell," he added after a second.

"They do not smell!" Ellie laughed, shaking her head.

"Babies smell," he reasoned, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Before Ellie could answer, there was a loud rumbling coming from the sky.

"Is that a chopper?" I asked, shielding my eyes from the bright midday sun.

"Who are they? What could they want?" Alan asked just as the black machine came into view.

"I don't know but let's find out."


	2. Chapter 2

When the helicopter didn't land a safe distance away from the uncovered digs, Alan, Ellie and I began to panic.

While Alan ran towards the landing chopper to get them to shut down the machine that was blowing sand all over the place and damaging the skeleton, Ellie and I ran to cover the historical site as fast as we could.

"Cover the site!" I yelled, just reaching the area.

I pulled the tarp over the fossilised bone as fast as I could with the help of some of the other volunteers. We tied it safely down to make sure it wouldn't fly off when I removed my hands.

After the dig was secure I stood up and strode over to Alan and Ellie's RV, angry as ever. Honestly, who would be so stupid?!

I practically jumped up the couple of stairs and all but yanked the door off its hinges in my haste to yell at whoever was stupid enough to land so close to a site like this.

"Alright. Who's the stupid fuck who-" I was cut off by my uncle who raised his hand in alarm, silently telling me to shut up.

"Ah, this is Lyanna Summers, my niece and one of our best paleontologists," Alan said, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Lyanna, this is John Hammond," he said with an edge to his voice that stressed that I needed to be nice to the man before me.

" _Oh_ , I said, realising who the elderly man was. “Oh my god, I am so sorry about how I behaved just now," I apologised hastily, shaking his hand.

John Hammond was one of our main funders of our digs. He pays us $50,000 a year which is how we keep our projects from becoming bankrupt and essentially abandoned.

I noticed that the old man had opened the bottle of champagne that we had been saving and I frowned.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked me, raising the bottle and smiling. Without waiting for an answer, John fussed around the kitchen, getting me a glass of the sparkling liquid. I took in his appearance. He was wearing mostly white which I thought was a bad idea because it wouldn't be long until his white clothes would be stained a light brown from the sand and dirt.

"I'm sorry about the dramatic entrance," he apologised, interrupting my thoughts and handing me the glass, "but we were in a rush."

"I've read your book, Lyanna. It was very thorough and informative," Hammond continued without waiting for a reply, lifting a finger off his glass to point at me.

"I aim to please," I smiled, unsure of where he was going with this.

"Yes, well, let's get right down to business,” he paused, taking another sip from his glass. Behind me, I saw a flash of Ellie’s blonde hair. I hadn’t realised that she had joined us.

 “I like you. All of you," he paused to look at the three of us individually.

"I own an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I've leased it from the government and during the last five years I've been setting up a biological preserve of sorts. Really spectacular. Spared no expense," he smiled wide, showing us his yellowing teeth.

"It makes the one I've got down in Kenya look like a petting zoo. And there's no doubt that our attractions will drive kids out of their minds," he exclaimed excitedly.

"What are those?" Alan asked.

"Small versions of adults, honey." Ellie sarcastically whispered to him in answer. Alan gave her a look before turning back to John.

"We're planning to open next year but that's if the lawyers don't kill me first," John chuckled.

"I've got a particular one at the moment who's being a thorn in my side. He represents my investors. He says we need outside opinions," John shook his head irritably.

"What kind of opinions?" I asked, crossing my arms and taking a sip of my drink, becoming more interested in the old mans rambling by the second.

"Well, your kind, not to put too fine a point on it," he shifted his weight.

"Let's face it, in your particular fields, you are the top minds and if I could just persuade you to sign off on the park, give it your endorsement..." he trailed off.

"I could get back on schedule," he finished.

"Why would they care what we think?" Ellie spoke up. At that I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah, what kind of park is this?" Alan added. They were both good questions. Ones I had been wondering myself.

"It's right up your alley," John said softly, a knowing smile growing across his cheeks. That peaked my interest. Up our alley? We're paleontologists... up our alley are dusty bones and fossilised remains...

"Tell you what. Why don't the three of you come down for the weekend? I'd love to have the opinion of an extra paleontologist as well as the two of yours," he said, gesturing to the three of us.

"I've got a jet standing by at Chateau," he explained, jumping onto the bench behind him and pouring himself another glass once he was seated.

"I don't know. I mean, we just dug up a new skeleton..." Alan trailed off.

"I'd fully compensate you by fully funding your dig..."

"This is a very unusual time too..." Ellie added.

"For a further three years," John finished.

I turned to Ellie and Alan and seeing the hesitant but excited looks on their faces, I knew that Hammond had won them over. Money is an extremely powerful persuasion tool.

They began to jump around and laugh excitedly. Ellie turned and gestured for me to join them.

"Oh no. I’m not the hugging type," I tried to reason. She didn't listen though and she brought the both of them to me. I chuckled hesitantly and joined the group hug.

After the excitement dissipated, I escaped the tight hold that the two of them had on me and turned to Hammond, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"When's the plane?" I grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

After Ellie, Alan and I had settled down and gotten the details from John, we set out about getting things ready for our departure. We weren't really going to be gone for very long but we didn't want to have anything go wrong while we were away. The three of us were the only qualified professionals working at the site.

Most of our workers were either students getting school credit or volunteers so it was entirely possible that something could go enormously wrong and we couldn't chance that. Particularly with the raptor skeletons. Finding Velociraptor remains were extremely rare and valuable so we have to take extreme precautions to keep it safe and undamaged.

John left about three in the afternoon, he said he would meet us at the chopper the next day.

"What do you think I'm going to need?" I asked Dylan, jumping up and down a few times in my trailer.

"How long are you going to be gone again?"

"Just for the weekend apparently."

"Obviously clothes but you already have those packed so... maybe your camera?" He suggested, looking up from his position on my bed.

"Yeah maybe."

"Don't forget your necklace," he added.

"Oh yeah, no. I never take it off so it's definitely coming."

My necklace was a silver chain with a Brontosaurus pendant. It was reasonably large, about the size of a bottle cap and it was extremely important to me. My mother gave it to me before I left for Montana. She knew that my favourite dinosaur when growing up was a Brontosaurus so she felt it was appropriate. "To remember your roots," she had said while placing the chain around my neck while we stood in the doorway.

"Hey? You in there somewhere?" Dylan asked, head cocking to the side.

"Did I zone out again?" I asked, fiddling with the silver pendant.

"Yeah, you should really stop doing that. One day you'll miss something important. Anyway, as I was saying... I'm going to miss you. You better take photos and keep me up to date. I don't really know anyone here so I'm going to be lonely while you're gone," he smiled, brushing his hands through his hair.

"You'll be alright but I will, I promise," I answered, sitting down beside him.

"This is so unreal though. I've only been a certified paleontologist for a few months and I've already written a book, gotten a job and now I'm taking a field trip with one of the richest men in the world to see a biological preserve that he's made to endorse it. Give it the go. It's just incredible," I felt tears of gratitude fill my eyes.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry," he said with a chuckle, pulling me into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my head into his shoulder, shielding myself from the world as best I could.

He kissed my head and gave my waist a tight squeeze.

"What would I do without you?" I asked, craning my head to look at him with a smile.

"Crash and burn." He laughed.

"Probably." I laughed along with him because, to be honest, it was probably true.

 

**(#**~**#)**

 

After saying my goodbyes to Dylan and a couple of the other interns, I joined Alan and Ellie at the base of the site where they were waiting for me in the cab.

"Are you ready?" Ellie asked, opening the door for me.

"Absolutely," I responded.

She smiled and scooted over so I could sit with her in the back.

"What kind of park do you think he's built?" I asked the two of them.

"I'm honestly not sure. It could be anything."

"I was thinking maybe a reptile park because he said it was right up our alley and the general population does think that dinosaurs were all reptiles," I suggested as the car began to move.

"That's actually a pretty good guess," Ellie replied, looking down thoughtfully at her shoes.

"I guess we'll have to just wait and see," I said, turning my gaze to the window to watch our home disappear into the distance.

 

**(#**~**#)**

 

It took a while but we eventually reached the airport. I suddenly felt nervous. I had a slight fear of planes and helicopters. I had no idea why but I just did.

I hung around with the cab to help the driver get our luggage while Ellie and Alan walked over to the chopper to tell them that we had arrived.

I thanked the driver before paying him, giving him a slight tip for the long drive. He smiled, thanked me, and drove away.

I picked up our bags and headed over to the helicopter. A man appeared from around the side of the small chopper and took the luggage with a small smile. I returned the favour and joined Alan and Ellie, who were getting into their seats.

"Ah, Lyanna, nice to see you again. I'm glad you could make it," John said from my left.

"I'm glad I had the chance to come along," I replied, smiling gratefully at the old man.

I looked around the slightly cramped area and found only one seat still open.

"Hello. How, uh, are you?" A man completely clad in black asked with a smile.

"I'm alright thanks," I responded, taking the seat between him and another man who didn't really seem all that talkative. I presumed he was the lawyer John told us about yesterday.

"Lyanna I'd like you to meet Donald Gennaro and-" John was cut off by the man wearing black.

"Doctor Ian Malcolm but you can, uh, call me Ian," the man, Ian, said.

I would be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive. With his black curly hair, dark sunnies, black clothes and charming smile, he was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome.

I smiled back at him but it faltered for a second when the engine started up and we began to rise into the air.

"Are you alright, dear?" John asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah, no. I'm fine. I'm just not much of a fan of helicopters, that's all," I smiled weakly and clenched my fist, grabbing a handful of my blue denim shorts for purchase.

"Don't worry, I'll, uh, protect you," Ian grinned, turning to whisper in my ear. Already I could feel myself relaxing in his presence and I wasn't as stressed.

Ian seemed satisfied with the way I looked up at him and he turned to look at Ellie and Alan.

"So, you two, uh, dig up, dig up dinosaurs?" He asked, grinning and chewing his gum loudly.

"Well-" Ellie started.

"We attempt to," I finished, saving my uncle from having to answer the man he quite clearly didn't like already. He shot me a thankful look.

"You, uh, work with them, do, do you?" Ian looked down at me.

"Yeah. Alan's my uncle," I responded, flinching a little when we hit some turbulence.

I could see something flicker in his eyes but when I looked again, it was gone. He began laughing strangely and I couldn't help but giggle. I covered my face and smiled.

I was quite clearly underdressed, I realised after Ian stopped laughing. I looked at what everyone else was wearing.

I looked down at my tank top. It had a raptor on the breast pocket. It was one of my favourites. I was also wearing shorts and a small leather jacket which seemed a little inappropriate considering the level of professionalism everyone else's clothes were radiating.

"You'll have to excuse Doctor Malcolm. He suffers from a deplorable excess of personality. Especially for a mathematician," John spoke up, interrupting my thoughts and making me laugh at the way Ian looked at him.

"Chaotician. Chaotician actually," he corrected the old man.

"John doesn't subscribe to chaos," Ian turned to the rest of us. "He doesn't like what it has to say, particularly about what it thinks of his little science project," Ian licked his lips.

"Codswallop Ian! You've never been able to sufficiently explain your concerns," John defended.

"Because of the behaviour of the system in phase space?" Ian seemed to know exactly what he was talking about but I personally, had no clue what he was going on about.

"A load, if I may say so, of fashionable number crunching," John retaliated, leaning on his walking stick.

As John and Ian bickered for a moment, I looked at the walking stick that John had placed next to his seat. The handle was obviously made out of some sort of wood but it was crafted and painted to look like some type of bone but that wasn't what drew my attention. The helm of the walking stick was a large polished piece of Amber. There was a large mosquito inside the middle of it. It was beautiful.

"Doctor Grant, Doctor Summers, Doctor Sattler, you've heard of Chaos Theory?" Ian distracted me from my thoughts.

The three of us shook our heads.

"No? No? Non-linear equations?"

"Strange attractors?" He tried again.

"Miss Summers... I refuse to believe you aren't familiar with the concept of attraction," Ian said to me with a smirk. I giggled and turned red, causing Ian's smirk to turn into a large grin.

I could see Alan glaring at him in my peripheral vision.

"I bring scientists. You bring the rock star," John joked, pointing at Alan and Ellie and then at Gennaro who then made an offended face. I laughed while leaning back... this was going to be a long ride.

**(#**~**#)**

 

The whole ground seemed to be bouncing up and down and I momentarily panicked, thinking that there was an earthquake and that the skeletons were going to get damaged but then I realised that I was on a helicopter.

Then my fear instantly returned because helicopters weren't supposed to jump around this much.

My eyes snapped open and I discovered I was leaning against someone's shoulder.

I removed myself from leaning against them as fast as I could which seemed to startle them. I turned to see Ian smirking at me but I didn't quite process it because the helicopter was still moving.

"Shh, shh, it's, uh, just a little turbulence. I-I got you," Ian said, rubbing my arm a little where Alan couldn't see. I calmed down instantly although I didn't know why considering that I only met the guy about an hour and a half ago.

I noticed that everyone was putting seatbelts on so I hurried to do so as well.

Alan struggled with it though, he had two of the same pieces. I managed a breathy and nervous laugh and watched as he struggled with it.

"No, no. You need that piece and that piece," John said.

"Oh, we'll have landed before you get it right," he added.

Alan just grabbed the two pieces and tied them together. He looked up, smirked and nodded at John.

"Resourceful," I chuckled nervously. Alan looked over at me and laughed.

We began to descend through the trees and I slowly began to relax. Ian was still rubbing circles into my skin and I took a deep breath.

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only about four or five minutes, we landed.

I breathed in deeply and sighed in relief.

"You alright Lyanna?" Alan asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah. I'm okay," I said, rubbing my turning tummy.

Someone then opened the door and I flinched, not expecting it.

We all all filed out one by one.

John led us over to an area where two jeeps were waiting for us. The logo on the side read "Jurassic Park.”


	4. Chapter 4

We were quickly ushered into the two jeeps. Alan, Ian and I in the first and John, Ellie and Gennaro in the second.

The jeep started up with a rumble and I grinned, excited for whatever John had in store for us.

We drove through some sort of gate which two people closed and locked after we were through. On the wire fencing, it had a warning for 10,000 volts of electricity. That worried me slightly. What sort of "attractions" would warrant the need for 10,000 volts?

"Hey Alan, did we lock up the trailers before we left?" I asked, turning around to look at my uncle, dismissing my distressing thoughts.

"I think so... I'll call Dylan later to make sure, he has a key to yours doesn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"He only has one for if there's an emergency though," I added, seeing the look of disapproval on his face.

"Just be careful," he said with a sigh.

"Always," I replied with a smile. My hand instinctively went to play with the pendant hanging from my neck and I saw Ian looking at it.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just, uh, wondering where you got it," he pointed at the pendant. "Is-is all."

"Oh. This? My mother gave it to me the day before I went to go work in Montana with Alan. Brontosaurus was my favourite growing up so she thought it would be appropriate," I flashed him a smile to which he returned. We fell into silence again for a moment.

"So, Ian, what brings you here?" I asked curiously, eager to break the quiet.

"Same as you. I was invited. Also, I'd never, uh, miss a chance to, uh, rile the old man up. He doesn't like me very much," Ian chuckled.

"I gathered as much," I replied, turning back to Alan.

"Hey, uh, did you manage to find out the age of the Velociraptor before we left?"

"Oh, no. I didn't have the time," Alan answered.

"Velociraptor?" Ian inquired, leaning forward and eyes darting between the two of us curiously.

"Yeah. We dug up a raptor yesterday," I answered.

"I was thinking maybe adolescent?" I thought out loud.

"That's plausible," Alan looked thoughtful.

I didn't ask any more questions as it was obvious that he was thinking about something and didn't want to be disturbed.

As I was about to turn back around in my seat, Ian leaned forward and caught my attention once again.

"So, uh, miss Summers..." he trailed off, scratching at his chin.

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, have a boyfriend?" He asked, cocky smirk back in place and black rimmed glasses pushed back.

"No. Why?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side and smiling crookedly at him.

"No, uh, reason," he replied, mischievous smile locked in place.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me? No. I, uh, I don't have a boyfriend," I laughed loudly.

"Do you have," I laughed again. "A girlfriend or a wife then?"

"No, I haven't been in a relationship for a while. Hopefully that's, uh, that's about to change though," he squinted with a crooked grin as we passed an area where there were no trees and the sun was in our faces.

I nodded and turned back before he could ask any more questions.

Ian was different. I'd never met someone like him before. He was rugged but clean. They way he stuttered and repeated words was adorable. In fact, it made the way he spoke more individual and unique. I had originally thought that he spoke like that out of nervousness but I could tell now that it was just part of his boyish charm. His black curly hair along with the dark clothes gave him a rock star kind of vibe. He had an interesting accent. It wasn't unpleasant. It was more enthralling, it drew you in. I didn't notice before but he was wearing a necklace with a turquoise crystal as the pendant. It was the only item of clothing that he was wearing that wasn't black. His shirt was unbuttoned slightly, showing off his chest a little. I'd like to try to find someone who didn't think Ian Malcolm was attractive.

I became so amerced in my thoughts that I didn't notice the car stop. I also didn't notice that Alan had stood up and had discarded both his hat and sunglasses.

"Lyanna..." I vaguely heard someone say.

"Lyanna..." they said again.

"What?" I asked, coming to my senses and looking over at Alan.

That's when I heard a loud rumbling roar. I snapped my head around to see what Alan had been looking at.

"That's..." I trailed off, mouth wide open and thoughts running dry.

"Not possible," I reasoned, trying to rationalise what I was seeing. Maybe I _had_ finally gone off the deep end. The heat back home must have done something to me.

Alan stumbled out of the car, myself not far behind him.

If I was mad though, why was Alan doing the exact same thing as me? Maybe he was bonkers too. He _has_ been out there longer than me, so…

Alan and I staggered forward, looking at the giant animal in front of us.

"It's a dinosaur," Alan managed to say.

"Brachiosaurus," I squeaked.

No, it couldn't be real... but it couldn't be fake either. I had no idea what to think.

"We could rip up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply," Alan laughed, having decided that this was the real deal.

"They're wrong," I heard Ellie say. I hadn't realised that she had joined us.

"This is a warm blooded creature," I said in awe, also deciding that I was _not_ 100% mad and that this might actually be real.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp," Ellie laughed delightedly.

"It's got a what? Twenty-five, twenty-seven-foot neck?" Alan marveled, looking straight up at the creature who was currently munching on the leaves of an enormously tall tree.

"The Brachiosaurus? Thirty," John said, walking up beside the three of us.

"How fast is it?" I asked quietly.

"Well, we clocked the T-Rex back to thirty-two miles an hour," John said thoughtfully.

"T-T-Rex?" I stuttered.

"That's right."

"You said you've got a T-Rex?" Ellie asked, stumbling to get the words out of her mouth.

"Say it again?" Alan grunted, both of his hands on John's shoulders.

"We've got a T-Rex," John laughed.

Alan began to wobble and I had to rush over to support him.

"Just. Just sit down there," I said, pulling him down to sit beside me.

"This is incredible," I said.

All of a sudden I heard a loud hornlike call and I looked over the lake.

There, wading through the water, was two more Brachiosaur's… and drinking from the shoreline was a herd of Parasaurolophus. I gave a breathy laugh, grabbing Alan's attention.

"They're moving in herds," I laughed, tears filling my eyes.

"They do move in herds," Alan said proudly.

"Doctor Grant, Doctor Sattler..." John started.

"My dear Doctor Summers...."

"Welcome to Jurassic Park."


	5. Chapter 5

We sat there for what felt like hours. Just staring at them. These creatures were supposed to be dead. The only things about them that remained were bones and fossils but here I was, looking at a creature that has been dead for 150 million years or more. This shouldn't be possible.

"I know this is quite a surprise for you all but I must insist that we get moving. You'll be more impressed by the other specimens we have here. We spared no expense," John stated, hurrying us along with an impatient smile.

I got up, still staring up at the magnificent creature. I reached my hand out to Alan to help him up, eyes still trained on the animal. He took it gratefully.

I backed up slowly, still in awe and almost fell onto the jeep. Someone managed to catch me before I made impact though.

"Whoa, be careful there, uh, Lyanna," I could hear the laugh in his voice. I looked up at him, still in his hold. He grinned down at me and licked his lips. My gaze travelled to the motion and he seemed to sense that which, in turn, made him smile wider, if that were possible. His eyes flickered to my lips and I self consciously bit them. He closed his eyes for a second and then reopened them, his gaze felt like fire wherever it touched.

"Everybody let's go, go, go," John said, clapping his hands a few times.

I then realised what this must look like to our company and I shot out of his hold. What was I thinking? Ian Malcolm? The rock star playboy?

I blushed crimson and darted around him to get in the jeep. Once seated I drew the collar of my leather jacket up so that my cheeks were covered and I sunk down in my seat, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I heard Ian laugh and that made me blush deeper.

I heard him lean forward and suddenly his voice was in my ear, making me shudder.

"Don't be embarrassed, miss Lyanna," I could practically hear the smirk in his voice and I shivered. The way he said my name, deep and smooth gave me goosebumps.

Alan then suddenly got in the car and surprised the both of us.

"That was..." he trailed off, looking straight ahead.

"Amazing?" I suggested, looking over my shoulder at him. I didn't miss the look that Ian sent me though, I just chose to ignore it.

The jeeps then suddenly roared to life yet again and we sat in silence for a while, wondering what else they had on this island.

"It's only a matter of, uh, time until this whole attraction falls apart. You-you know that, uh, right?" Ian asked, leaning forward again so that he could talk to me.

"Why's that?" I asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Chaos Theory," he winked, leaning back and chewing his gum loudly. I just shook my head.

We spent the rest of the ride in silence, save a few questions from Ian here and there.

I almost didn't notice when the jeep pulled to the side of the road and turned off.

I bit my lip and looked up at the large building in front of us. The large white building was still obviously being completed as there were builders still milling about. Setting things up and painting and what not.

The roof was made to look like a safari hut with the hay making a pointed cone.

John ushered us up the stairs and through the doorway. The first things I saw were two large skeletons and a banner above them that read, "WHEN DINOSAURS RULED THE EARTH."

John led us up a circular flight of stairs and began talking about the different types of rides and exhibits that they would be adding into the park. I trailed at the back of the group, getting a better look at the skeletons.

"I'm not talking about just rides. No, no. Everybody has rides. No, we've made living biological attractions so astounding they will capture the imagination of the entire planet," John rambled from up ahead.

I caught up and fell in step just behind Ian who looked over his shoulder to charmingly smile at me. When he turned away, I bit my lip with a small smile.

"So, what do you think?" Ellie asked Alan.

"I think we're out of a job," he replied, sighing slightly.

"Don't you mean extinct?" Ian asked, grinning and looking at Alan.

I hadn't thought about that. Technically, the world didn't need paleontologists anymore. They had other ways of figuring out things about the prehistoric wildlife. I frowned. I'd worked so hard to get where I am too. All of it. Just gone.

Ian must have sensed my change of attitude and he stopped to let me catch up to him.

"Are, uh, are you alright?" He asked awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.                                                                 

Ian didn't reply. He just rubbed my arm and ran ahead to catch up with John and Gennaro.

John led us down a series of corridors until we came to a theatre sort of room and he told us all to sit down.

I filed in behind Alan and sat down next to him in the front row.

"Here he comes. Well, here I come," John laughed as a video version of himself walked onto the screen in front of us. I raised my eyebrow.

"Hello," the video John said.

"Say hello. Say hello." John rushed.

"Ah, hello?" Ellie said questioningly. Ian waved.

"Hello, John," The video version of the old man said.

"Oh, that's right. I have lines," he fumbled with some palm cards. I giggled.

"Well, fine, fine, I guess… but how did I get here?"

"I'll show you but first, I'll need some blood. Your blood," John read from his cards, hand outstretched.

"Right," video John moved his hand over to the general direction of the actual John.

"Ow, that hurt," he complained after John pretended to prick his finger.

"Relax, it's all part of the miracle of cloning,"

Suddenly several John's began to appear out of nowhere on the screen.

I turned to the group of scientists and mathematician and listened to what they were saying.

"Cloned from what? Loy extraction hasn't recreated an intact DNA strand," Alan whispered to the group.

"Not without massive sequence gaps," I agreed, nodding my head.

"Paleo DNA, from what source?" Ellie asked, looking up at the video.

"Where do you get, uh, 100 million year old dinosaur blood?" Ian added, looking around as if he'd find the answers just lying around somewhere.

"Shh!" Gennaro said from the back.

"You shut up. We aren't children," I snapped, getting angry. We were allowed to have a scientific conversation if we wanted. It's what we were here for, wasn't it?

Gennaro glared at me but didn't say anything else. I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see Ian grinning at me. I tried to hide my blushing smile with a cough.

"-preserving the mosquito inside. The fossilised tree sap, which we call amber waited for millions of years with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park scientists came along," there was a cartoon DNA strand on the screen now.

"Using sophisticated techniques they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and bingo! Dino DNA!" The cartoon explained.

"Oh wow." I said aloud, looking at the screen in awe.

"Shh." Gennaro said again.

"I swear, I may be younger than you but I won't hesitate to hit you," I snapped, whipping around to glare at the man. He visibly shrunk back in his seat.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," I responded, squinting at him and clenching my jaw.

"-and virtual reality displays... show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence," I tuned back into the video.

"We used the DNA of a frog to fill in the holes and complete the code."

John began talking at the back of the room but I was trying, with no success to hear what the little cartoon was saying.

"And then, the tour moves on."

The room then suddenly moved, turning in an anti-clockwise motion and a bar dropped in place to keep us from getting out of our seats while the ride was moving.

I vaguely heard Mr. DNA's voice in the background but my attention was trained on the view in front of the glass window.

There were people in lab coats rushing around. Some were writing on clipboards, looking at eggs, working on computers and others were in heated discussions.

"No, no. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park," I heard John say from the back, obviously replying to something Gennaro had asked.

"Can we see the unfertilised eggs?" I asked excitedly, swivelling around in my seat to look at Hammond.

"How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?" Alan asked restlessly.

"How long does it take for the embryos to develop?" Ellie asked.

"Shortly, shortly," John answered, raising his hands to quiet the rowdy scientists.

"Can't you stop these things?" Alan asked, getting antsy.

"I'm sorry, it's kind of a ride," John apologised.

Ian then got the attention of Ellie and Alan and put his hands on the bar in front of him, Ellie and Alan doing the same.

"One, two, three," Ian counted. The three of them then began to push on the bar.

The bar groaned and then gave way, releasing the group from their constraints.

"Oh," I said in surprise.

"You can't do that," Gennaro said.

"Can they do that?" He turned to John, who was looking at the three of our group who had just left the room, which had stopped spinning. When did that happen?

"I, uh, I'm sorry?" I questioned before rushing out to catch up with the others.

I found them in the lab that we saw on the ride and I looked around excitedly. I daresay that any guests who pulled that stunt when the park was open would be kicked out fairly quickly.

I followed Alan down the small set of stairs and over to a nest of eggs.

There was a robotic arm turning the eggs. Then I noticed the egg in front of John start to wriggle and move.

"Ah, perfect timing. I'd hoped they would hatch before I had to go to the boat," a doctor said. I looked at him briefly before turning back to the egg.

The creature inside had already started to break free.

John looked up at the doctor.

"Wu, dear boy. Why didn't you tell me? I insist on being here..." he trailed off, pulling a pair of plastic gloves onto his hands.

"They imprint on the first creature they come into contact with. It helps them to trust me," John said.

"I've been here for the birth of every little creature on this island," John practically cooed while helping the creature break free of its eggy prison.

"Surely, uh, not the ones that've been bred in the wild," Ian said, speaking up from beside me.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions," Wu said from across the table.

"How do you, um, control it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, because all the animals on the island are females. There's no unauthorised breeding in Jurassic Park. We've engineered them that way," Wu replied.

"Oh," I looked back at the dinosaur who was now out of the egg and squirming in John's grasp.

"How do you know they're all females? Does someone go out and lift the dinosaurs' skirts?" Ian asked, causing me to giggle. He smirked down at me, obviously pleased that someone appreciated his humour.

"We control their chromosomes, it's really not that difficult."

Ian stepped back and sat down.

"All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. They just require an extra hormone introduced at the right stage of development to make them male. We just deny them that."

"Deny them that?" I asked.

"Yes."

Alan had the creature in his hands.

"John, the kind of control you're attempting it's-it's not possible. If there's one thing, uh, the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Expands to, uh, new places and it crashes through barriers, painfully, maybe even dangerously..." he trailed off, glancing from me to John with his arm raised, pointing in the direction of the clutch of eggs.

"But... uh, there it is," he finished, smiling nervously.

"There it is," John repeated, looking irritated with Ian's concerns.

"You're implying that a group composed entirely of females will," Wu lifted his pencil from his clipboard. "Breed?"

"No, uh, I'm simply saying life, uh, finds a way."

I was looking between Ian, Wu and John when Alan spoke up, the small animal in his hands.

"What species is this?" The little creature was shrieking and wailing, not happy about being away from the heat lamp.

"Uh," Doctor Wu checked his clipboard. "Velociraptor."

My eyes widened in horror.

"You bred raptors?" Alan asked.Wu nodded, not seeing the problem. These people have no idea what they've done... and Alan and I know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Alan and I were standing in front of the raptor cage, listening the screeches and whines coming from the animals within.

Only a short time after we had discovered what species the newly hatched dinosaur was, Alan and I had set out about finding the other adult raptors. We wanted to check the fences and find out whether some of our theories were indeed what we thought they were.

We stood at the base of the stairs, not getting too close because we still weren't too sure of the defences.

"Lyanna! Doctor Grant!" We heard a voice yell from down the hill. I turned around and saw John leading our ragtag group up towards us and I sighed.

"We laid a lunch down for us all before you two left," John huffed as he caught up with the two of us.

"We thought it best we feed you before you get into the park," John smiled, coming to a stop just behind us.

Ian walked over and stood beside me.

"You two, uh, you two charged off there quickly. Is, uh, everything alright?" He licked his lips, biting them a little.

"Yeah, no. We're fine. We just wanted to check out the raptors' enclosure," I responded, eyes on the cow being strapped in some kind of harness in front of us.

"Our gourmet chef, Alejandro-" John was cut off as Alan pointed his finger at the cow.

"What are they doing?"

John smiled.

"Feeding them."

I suddenly felt sick as the harness was lifted into the air and the cow was raised over the top of the cage.

"As I was saying, Alejandro has prepared a delightful menu for us. Chilean Sea Bass, I believe," it was clear that no one was listening to him though as the rest of us moved forward up the stairs and onto the lookout area.

The cow was then lowered into the cage and I whipped around, covering my face in Ian's chest who was conveniently behind me.

" _Oh_. Oh. It's alright," Ian said somewhat soothingly, obviously a little startled.

"Sorry," I mumbled against his chest, looking up at him slowly.

"It's-it's alright," He replied, rubbing my back.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't block out the cow's stressed moo's or the sound of flesh ripping apart as the raptors took apart their meal.

I could smell Ian's cologne on him as I clutched to his clothes. It was mixed with the scent of mud or something musky. I couldn't tell and although it was proving to be a great distraction from the raptors it wasn't distracting me from Ian, who was know running his fingers through my hair.

"They should all be destroyed," I heard a new voice say.

I looked up and saw a man clad in beige clothes. He was wearing shorts, boots, a hat and a vest with a white shirt.

"Ah, this is my game warden from Kenya, Robert Muldoon," John said, looking over at the man.

"Bit of an alarmist, but knows more about raptors than anybody," he added.

Alan wasted no time going over to talk to the new arrival.

"What's their growth rate?" He stood across from him, leaning against the railing with his arms crossed.

"They're lethal at eight months and I do mean lethal. I've hunted most things that hunt you but the way these things move..." Muldoon trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Fast for a biped?" I asked, stepping away from Ian and standing next to the man.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty to sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open," he answered.

"And they're astonishing jumpers," he added a moment later.

"What about intelligence?" Alan asked.

"They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence," he paused, thinking about something.

"Especially the big one," he said finally.

"We bred eight originally, but when she came in she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can tell she's working things out. That's why we have to feed them like this," he pointed at the harness that had reappeared. It was broken and ripped to shreds.

"She had them attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"The fences are electrified though, right?" I checked, inching away slightly from the fence.

"That's right, but they never attacked the same place twice. They were testing the fence for weaknesses systematically. They remember..." he trailed off mysteriously.

"Yes. Well, who's hungry?" John asked, clapping his hands.

"I don't think I could eat ever again," I said, grimacing. Ian laughed behind me. I turned back towards him.

"What's so funny?" I poked his shoulder a few times.

"Uh, uh, nothing," He responded with a cheeky smile. I huffed.

We walked back to the Visitor Centre, the rest of the group chatting animatedly chatting amongst themselves while I trailed behind, biting my lip.

I looked at Ian who was talking to Ellie and Alan and I smiled. Even though I'd only technically met the man about two hours ago, I felt like I had known the attractive man for my whole life.

There was an aura of calm and professionalism about him that was strangely enough compelling. His flirtatious personality was infectious. It drew me in and got my attention. He was also somewhat egotistical which usually would irritate me to no ends but it wasn't too bad. _He_ wasn't too bad.

We walked yet again up the stairs in the Visitors Centre and down a corridor. We entered a black room with a dining table in the middle. The walls were covered in changing images of the park, it's construction, and future plans. We all took our seats. Somehow, I managed to score a spot next to Ian which immediately improved my mood.

John was still rambling about rides and what was still to come when Gennaro spoke up.

"We can charge $2,000 a day or $10,000 a day and people will pay it... and the merchandising. Now, I can personally say-" he was cut off by John.

"Now, Donald. This park is not intended to only cater for the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals," he reasoned.

"Yeah, we'll have a-a-a coupon day or something," Gennaro said with a laugh.

John began laughing, thinking that Donald was joking.

"The, uh, lack of humility before nature that's being displayed here... it, uh, uh, it staggers me," Ian licked his lips, speaking up and grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Doctor Malcolm but I think things are a little different than what we expected," Gennaro tried to cut him off.

"Yeah, I know. They're a lot worse," Ian leant back against his chair, sniffing slightly.

"Now, wait a second. We haven't even seen the park yet-" Gennaro continued.

"Let him speak," I said, glaring at him. God I hated people who did that.

"Thank you, Lyanna. Don't you, uh, see the danger, John, inherent in what your doing here?" Ian questioned.

"Genetic power is one of the most incredible powers the planet has, uh, ever seen and, and, and you wield it like a kid that's found his dad's gun," He turned his palm over so that it faced up.

"It's hardly appropriate to start hurling-" Gennaro started up again.

"I-I-If I may," Ian paused, raising his palm at Gennaro to make him be quiet.

"I'll tell you the problem with, uh, uh, uh, the scientific power you are using here," He looked to make sure Hammond was listening.

"It didn't require any discipline to attain it. You, uh, uh, you read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't learn the knowledge for, uh, yourselves," he licked his lips.

"So you didn't take any responsibility..." he trailed off for a second. "For it."

John tried to interrupt but Ian obviously wasn't done.

"You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you, uh, could and before you even knew what you had, you, you, you patented it, and you packaged it and slapped it on a plastic lunchbox and now you're selling it," he slammed his hand down on the table.

"You want to sell it," he finished with an exasperated tone.

The way he stammered and repeated words when he got angry or passionate was adorable. I bit my lip. There wasn't much point in getting attached. Odds are that we will never see each other again after this trip.

"I don't think you're giving us our due credit," John responded.

"Our scientists have done things nobody has ever done before," he added, defending his work.

"Yes, yes but your, uh, your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could they didn't stop to think if they should," Ian retaliated, leaning forward. John was silent for a moment.

"Condors! Condors are on the verge of extinction. If I was to create a flock of condors on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say about it," John pointed his finger at him accusingly.

"No. No. This isn't some species that was, was obliterated by, uh, deforestation or the building of a dam. No. Dinosaurs, uh, dinosaurs had their shot and nature selected them for, for extinction," Ian said, obviously getting irritable that his message wasn't getting through. I couldn't help but notice that no one had touched their meals yet.

"I don't understand this Luddite attitude. Especially from a scientist. How can we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" He asked incredulously.

"What's so great about discovery? It's, uh, it's a violent penetrative act that, uh, scars what it explores..." he paused for a second to take a breath.

"What you call discovery, I call the rape of the natural world," Ian leant back again, happy with the reaction he had caused. That was a little dramatic but I could see where he was coming from.

"The question is, how can you know anything about an extinct eco-system? And how could you ever assume to control it? You have poisonous plants in this building. You picked them because they look good but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in and they will defend themselves... violently if necessary." Ellie added to the conversation.

John looked around at the group sitting around the table.

"Doctor Grant?" He asked desperately. Alan sighed.

"The world has changed so radically and we're all running to catch up," he looked around the table.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions, but dinosaur and man... two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have any idea what to expect?"

John looked to me. His last attempt.

"Well, first off, everyone has excellent points," I started. I saw John shake his head angrily.

"No. No, listen to me. This is a completely different world to what these animals are adapted to. It's hotter and the entire land mass is different. They have a delicate eco-system that is extremely fragile and we don't know for sure what entails in that eco-system. Yes, sure. We can dig up their remains and make speculations based on our discoveries but that's exactly what they are. They're speculations," I took a deep breath.

"On the other hand, you are trying to create something that fifteen years ago, would have been considered impossible," John nodded.

"I agree with Malcolm on the gender control though because as he so eloquently put it, "life finds a way." In the video earlier, you said that you used the DNA of frogs to fill in the DNA gaps but did you do your research? Certain types of frogs in Africa can change gender in a single sex environment," John visibly paled.

"The fact that you've managed to create this is absolutely spectacular and it's amazing and I can understand why you've done it but I also don't think having them on display like in an amusement park is a good idea. These are living creatures that have never dealt with the severity of human nature before. This is a whole new experience for them and having small children yelling, screaming, coughing, sneezing and touching them is sure to stress them out and be more likely to cause them to panic which also makes the likelihood of an accident much higher..." I trailed off.

"Basically I'm on the animals' side," I said, watching everyone for their reactions.

John looked thoughtful, Alan and Ellie were processing what I was saying, Gennaro looked angry and Ian was watching me. I looked over at him and caught his gaze. There was something in his eyes... maybe pride? Or awe? I wasn't sure.

"Thank you, Lyanna. I'm glad someone has some sort of clue but as for the rest of you... I don't believe it. You're supposed to come down here and defend me against these characters and the only one I've got on my side is the blood-sucking lawyer!" He exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

Gennaro looked slightly offended.

"Thank you," he said somewhat sarcastically.

All of a sudden a man walked into the room and leant down to whisper in John's ear. He smiled, thanked the man and stood up.

"They're here."


	7. Chapter 7

I looked over at the old man in confusion. I thought we picked everyone up on the way here?

He all but ran out into the hallway, the rest of us following at our own paces.

"I thought this was everyone?" I turned to Ian once we were in the light of the hallway.

"I, uh, thought so too," he scratched his head. "Apparently not."

I hummed in response and followed the group out into the parlour.

"Now, you lot are going to spend a little time in the park with our target audience," John said, smiling from halfway down the stairs.

"Grandpa!" A pair of voices yelled from across the room. I looked over to see a young boy around the age of seven or eight and a slightly older girl, maybe eleven or twelve, run towards us. They scaled the stairs in seconds and tackled John.

"Careful with the old man!" He laughed, embracing his grandchildren.

I could tell that Ellie was happy to have the company of children with us but Gennaro and Alan didn't look so pleased.

I wasn't opposed to having children along and it would give us a sense of how the general public would react to the creatures being displayed here but this wasn't a weekend excursion either.

This was a test run to make sure everything was going smoothly and it was an official inspection of the park.

I turned to Ian.

"What do you think about bringing kids along?"

"I don't see the, uh, problem," he replied, watching the family talk amongst each other.

"Alright you lot, let's get this tour started shall we?" John said, getting our attention.

He led us down the stairs and out the front door.

Two cars riding along a metal track in the middle of the road appeared, stopping just in front of the building.

"These will be your transports for the afternoon," John said happily.

"No drivers?" Gennaro asked.

"No. No drivers. They're electric. They run on this track in the middle of the roadway here," he replied, pointing to the protruding metal bar that ran along the middle of the road.

"Totally non-polluting. Top of the line. We spared no expense," he added, grinning wide.

The children, who's names I had yet to learn had already jumped into the first car.

"Look! It's a CD-ROM!" The girl said excitedly, turning to look at her brother in the back seat.

"You touch the screen and it tells you what you want to know," she explained, touching a section of the screen repeatedly.

"Doctor Sattler! Doctor Summers! Come with me," John said, catching my attention.

He led us over to the second car and opened the door.

"Doctor Grant! Come in the second car," He called out to Alan.

I watched as Ian said something to Alan which made him frown before he was distracted by the boy.

Ian came over and leant against the car, standing next to the passengers side and talking to the girl.

I opened the door on the other side and sat in the back of the car on the drivers side.

I saw the girl leave and Ellie bit her lip. I leant forward.

"What did you do?" I asked, grin splitting out across my face.

"I told Lex to ride with Alan because it would be good for him," she giggled and I joined in.

Ian opened the door to the seat next to me and climbed in, closing the door behind him. Before either of us could say something to the other, Alan opened the drivers car door and clambered in.

"Shook the parasites, I see," I giggled to him, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, how can either of you stand kids?" He asked.

"Kids are great, Alan," I said, laughing.

The car then started moving and I smiled, sitting further back in my seat to get comfortable.

"God, uh, help us. We're in the hands of engineers," Ian spoke up with a chuckle.

Up ahead on the track, I saw a large set of wooden doors. Above the doors there was a sign that said "Jurassic Park." As the first car went through, the doors automatically opened.

"We spared no expense," I imitated John, looking at the doors as we drove through them.

Ian laughed loudly and I smiled.

"What've they got in there? King Kong?" He asked after he stopped laughing.

"During your tour... the appropriate information will be automatically selected and displayed for you."

I looked to the front.

"Simply touch the area of the screen displaying the appropriate icon," the interactive CD-ROM told us.

"The voice you are now hearing is Richard Kiley," we heard John's voice say through the intercom.

"We spared no expense," he added.

"If you look to the right, you'll see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus," the voice said.

Immediately, Ellie, Alan and I started freaking out.

"Dilophosaurus!" Alan exclaimed.

"Shit!" Ellie added as they scrambled to the windows to get a look.

I pressed my hands to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the prehistoric creature. Ian was beside me, heat radiating from his body like a furnace.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know that Dilophosaurus was poisonous... spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis," the voice informed us.

"I wonder who they had to lose to figure that out..." I trailed off absentmindedly. I heard Ian hum in agreement next to me.

As we passed the enclosure without so much as a glimpse of the creature, I leant back, slightly disappointed.

" _Damn_ ," Alan banged his fist on the door frame.

"I'm sure we'll, uh, see something better in a minute," Ian said, seeing my disappointed expression. 

We continued down the track, making small talk and discussing the different problems and issues with the park so far.

We drove through a dark tunnel and the voice started speaking, startling me a little.

"Our next dinosaur on the tour is the King of the Dinosaurs! The Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex is one of the most famous dinosaurs ever discovered. T-Rex was a carnivore, which means that he ate meat-"

I drowned out the recorded voice as we drive out of the tunnel and saw the enormous electrified fences.

Alan crawled behind Ian and I and lay down along the back of the car, trying to get a better look.

"Think it'll actually show up?" I asked him.

"I don't know," He replied, eyes trained on the enclosure.

Ian rubbed his chin.

"God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs..." Ian listed distractedly with a chuckle.

"Dinosaurs eat man... woman inherits the earth." Ellie added, moving forward to look out her window.

We all looked at her, Alan and I grinning.

"We'll try to tempt the Rex now. Keep your eyes on the fence," a new voice appeared in the car.

I heard a bleating noise and looked up to see a goat being risen up on a platform.

"Is it going to eat the goat?" I asked in horror, mouth agape. 

"T-Rex doesn't want to be fed. He wants to hunt," Alan said, watching the goat.

"You can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct," Ellie agreed.

The goat sat down on its platform, remaining quiet for the moment.

Ian turned back to the front for a moment before moving forward to peer into the camera.

"Uh, uh, now eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your, on your dinosaur tour, uh, right?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Hello? Hello, uh, yes?" He added, tapping the screen and raising his hand in question. I giggled and pulled him back to sit back down in his seat as the car started moving again.

"Don't be rude," I smiled, patting his shoulder lightly. He smiled back and shrugged his shoulders.

"See, see, now Tyrannosaur doesn't obey any set patterns or, or park schedules. The _essence_ of chaos," Ian said to me, drumming a rhythm onto his pants and the car door.

"I'm still not sure about Chaos. What is it?" I asked, turning to face him completely.

"Oh, oh, it, uh, it simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems," he answered, tapping my arm. I nodded, still having no clue what that meant.

"The shorthand is, is, the, uh, Butterfly Effect," he added.

"A butterfly can flap its wings in Peking and in Central Park you get rain instead of sunshine," he played with the cuff of his leather jacket.

I looked at him blankly before breaking out into a grin and raising my hands to show I didn't understand that at all.

"Did I go too fast?" He grinned, showing me his straight white teeth.

"I, I go too fast. I did a fly-by," he laughed, curling my hair around his finger. I blushed.

"Hey, hey, Doctor Sattler, would you, uh, would you pass me that cup of water?" He asked Ellie. She passed it to him and turned around to see what we were doing.

"We're, uh, we're going to conduct an experiment," he explained, turning to face me.

"We should be still... the cars bouncing up and down," he imitated the cars erratic movements.

"But, uh, but that's okay," he put the glass down for a second.

"Now, put your hand flat like a hieroglyphic..." he trailed off, helping me place my hand like he wanted it. His skin gave off heat like a fire.

"Now, let's say a drop of water falls on your hand," he said, smiling and looking into my eyes.

"Which way is it going to fall off?" He asked, picking up the glass and glancing over at Ellie who was now watching us intensely.

"Uh, thumb, I'd say," I responded while watching him dip a finger into the glass.

"Thumb?" He checked.

I nodded. He lifted his finger and let a droplet of water fall onto my hand. It rolled off backwards.

"Okay, okay. Freeze your hand. Don't move. I'll do the same thing, start with the, uh, with the same place again," he rubbed the water off my skin, causing me to involuntarily shiver. He must have noticed because he smirked and shifted his gaze to my eyes.

"Which way is it going to roll off this time?" He asked, smirk still in place.

"Uh, uh, uh, same way. Back again," I stuttered under his intense gaze.

"Same way?" He checked.

"Yeah," I nodded, watching as he brought up his hand again and let the water drop onto my hand.

He gasped with a large grin.

"It changed. Why?" He placed the cup down.

"Because tiny variations," he grabbed my hand in both of his and cracked a half smile.

"The, uh, uh, orientation of the hairs on your hands," he rubbed a finger along the back of my hand.

"The amount of blood distending your vessels, imperfections in the skin..." he trailed off.

"Imperfections in the skin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Microscopic. Microscopic," he assured me, enclosing my hand with both of his and raising it to his lips, smirk-grin still in place.

He lifted a hand from mine and raised two fingers.

"They never repeat and vastly effect the outcome. That's... what?"

"Unpredictability," I guessed. He smiled again.

"Good. Good."

All of a sudden, Alan jumped out of the car, even though it was still moving.

"There. Look at this. See? See? I'm, uh, I'm right again. Nobody could have predicted that Doctor Grant would, would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle," he laughed, watching the car door swing shut.

Then Ellie jumped out, running after Alan. I heard her call his name.

"See? See? Again," he said, mostly to himself.

"That's, that's Chaos Theory," he lifted the glass of water and took a sip, turning again to face me.

"Did you, uh, did you understand it better with an, an, example?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. The car stopped.

"Do you, uh, want to see what everyone's doing?" I asked, pointing behind us at the rest of the group.

"Uh, uh, we could stay here. We're by ourselves..." he trailed off suggestively. The way he was smiling told me that he was joking though. I laughed.

"Okay, come on Romeo. That's enough of that. Put your charm away now," I giggled, stepping out of the car and waiting for him to join me.

I jumped out of surprise when his arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"Only if it's working," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Tone it down a notch there. You'll use up all your moves," I giggled, escaping his grasp. He grinned down at me charmingly and gestured for me to lead the way.

"After you, my lady..."

I giggled and curtsied, bowing my head slightly. He shook his head with a smile and ushered me over to the track where the others had disappeared to.

I started to walk down the dirt road and after a minute or so, I heard a low grumbling sound. My breath hitched and I pushed away the reeds concealing the view of what was inside. I gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

It was beautiful! The creature right before our eyes groaned and I gasped again.

"What, uh, what is it?" Ian asked from behind me, scratching his head.

"Triceratops," I replied, not taking my eyes off the amazing animal.

There was a man standing beside the creature, handing something to Ellie, who was muttering to herself.

"Can I touch it?" I asked, getting the mans attention.

"Yes. Be careful though. She's sick," he replied, looking back at the dinosaur.

I nodded and walked forward slowly, so as not to scare her. I reached out and put my hand on the rough surface of her skin, which was scaly and dry.

I laughed, turning to look at Ian. He was standing off to the side, not really paying attention to much.

"It seems to happen about every six weeks," the vet said, answering something Ellie had asked.

Alan was opposite me, leaning against her belly, the force of her breath moving him up and down.

"Every six weeks?" Ellie checked.

"Yeah."

"Her eyes are dilated," she said, looking up around her at the plants.

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life," she added, standing up and walking around the clearing. The boy, Tim I heard his name was, followed her.

I turned back to the Triceratops, moving now to her horns, feeling the rough bark-like feel of them.

"Is this West Indian Lilac?" Ellie asked. The vet stood up and walked over to her.

"Yes. We know they're poisonous but the animals don't eat it," he assured her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I walked over to the three of them, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Pretty sure," he answered.

"I'll have to see her droppings to be sure..." she trailed off, dropping the leaf she was holding.

"Dino droppings? Droppings?" Ian asked, startling me. I hadn't realised he followed me over. Ellie didn't reply.

Ellie charged off and I sighed, trying to keep up with her.

We rounded a corner and discovered a large cluster of dinosaur droppings and I grimaced, trying not to be sick from the smell.

Alan and I followed her over to a smaller pile, if you could call it that. It was about the size of a small tree. The vet handed her a pair of plastic gloves which she took gratefully.

After she pulled the gloves on, she reached into the rancid pile of faeces and I gagged. The smell was pungent enough without going through it.

I stepped away from the group of people and saw Ian making his way over. He pulled his sunglasses off and stood in front of a particularly large pile.

"That is one big pile of shit..." he said, nodding his head slightly. I laughed and shook my head.

We both walked over as Ellie was leaving.

"She's, uh... tenacious..." Ian trailed off, watching her walk back over to the trike.

"You have no idea," Alan replied, following her.

"You will, uh, remember to wash your hands before you eat anything." Ian called out to Ellie's retreating figure.

I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"What?" He questioned.

"She's not an idiot. Of course she will," I chuckled, heading back to the triceratops.

When I reached her, a loud clap of thunder boomed across the sky and I flinched.

"Doctors, if you please, I have to insist that we get moving," Donald said, obviously wanting to leave before the storm started.

Ellie, Tim and Alan stood up.

"Oh. You know, if it's alright I'd like to stay with Doctor Harding and finish up with the Trike," Ellie said, looking to Doctor Harding for permission.

"Sure. I'm in a gas powered jeep. I can drop you off at the Visitor Centre before I head off to the boat with everyone else," he replied, pointing behind him to his jeep.

"Great. Then I'll catch up with you later," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I want to stay a little longer," she said, moving to kneel next to the Trike's head.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," I said, turning to follow Gennaro back up the trail.

"Yeah..." she trailed off distractedly.

I could see that the storm was going to hit any time now so I jogged up the hill towards the cars.

I reached the second car and got in the back seat again, not really interested in the front seat. It's not like I'd be able to see anything in the rain anyway.

Alan and Ian joined me fairly soon afterwards, both sitting in the front.

Moments later, the cars started moving again and I sighed.

"Sorry guys but there's a big storm on the way and we are going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid," a voice said on the intercom.

"Damn," I said quietly.

The rain suddenly started pouring down and I frowned.

We drove in silence, not really talking aside from a comment here or there.

Eventually Alan spoke up.

"So, do you have any kids?" He asked Ian.

"Me? Oh, hell yeah. Three. I, uh, I love kids," he replied.

Wait. Did that mean he was married? A wave of anger and hurt rolled through my body. He's been flirting with me this whole trip, making me think he actually liked me and now I find out he's married?!

"Anything at all can and does happen. Same with wives for that matter," he grinned.

"You're married?" Alan asked. Ian took a swig from his flask and then offered it to Alan who denied politely. He shrugged.

"Occasionally. I'm, uh, always on the lookout for an ex-Mrs. Malcolm," he turned in his seat and winked at me with a wide grin, making butterflies flutter around my stomach. So he isn't married. That's a relief.

A few moments later, I noticed the CD-ROM turn off and I furrowed my brow. That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm pretty sure.

Then the car came to a sudden stop and I began to get worried.

"Hey, what'd I touch?" Alan asked, hands raised in the air in question.

"Uh, uh, you didn't touch anything. We stopped," Ian replied, looking out the window.

I moved forward and tried the radio.

"Hello? What's going on?" I called into it. I got static in response.

Alan then opened the door, held his hat to his head and then ran over to the other car, probably to check their radio.

"What about you, uh, miss Lyanna? Are you married?" Ian asked, turning to look at me.

"No. I don't have a boyfriend either. I told you earlier, remember?" I replied, watching Alan worriedly.

"Hey now. We'll be okay. It's just a power outage," he said, noticing my worried expression.

"Yeah..."

"Hey. We'll be fine," he said again, forcing me to look at him and rubbing my arm. I felt slightly calmer.

"There. There you go," he said, cracking a half smile in my direction. I couldn't help but smile back. His smile was infectious.

I saw Alan approach the car and I opened the door for him.

"Well?" I asked.

"Their radio is out too," he said, closing the door behind him.

"What does that mean then?" I asked.

"Well, we'll just have to wait," Alan said, sighing.

"Kids okay?" Ian asked him.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?" Alan asked.

"Kids get scared," he replied simply, eyes on the car in front of us.

"What's there to be scared of? It's just a hiccup in the power," Alan reasoned.

"I didn't say I was scared," Ian said, misinterpreting what Alan was saying.

"I didn't say you were scared."

"I know."

Alan opened his door and stuck his bottle out the door, collecting rainwater to drink. He offered some to me. I took a long swig and then handed it to Ian.

I lay down, stretching my body along the three seats. I closed my eyes and sighed. I was getting tired.

"You okay?" Ian asked. I opened my eyes and looked over at him.

"Yeah. It's been a long day. Just a little tired. That's a-" I cut myself off. Was it just me or did the ground just shake?

"Lyanna?" He asked. I hushed him and sat upright again, fully alert and heart beating like a jackhammer. The ground shook again.

"Can anybody else feel that?" I asked, eyes wide open and breath heavy.

"Feel what?" Alan asked.

I saw Gennaro running towards the bathroom across the road and I knew something was up.

"Where does he think he's going?" Alan asked.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go..." Ian trailed off.

I heard a twanging sound and I turned to the fence and I almost screamed. The wires were breaking.


	9. Chapter 9

I made sure to keep myself quiet. I could see and hear Ian breathing heavily in front of me. Alan was watching the fence, trying to see through the rain if the dinosaur was going to make an appearance.

I whimpered when I heard a loud deafening roar. I saw Ian's hand slide behind his chair for me to grab. I took it gratefully and he squeezed my hand. I whimpered again.

Then, through the rain I saw it. The T-Rex was big. Obviously an adult. Her jaw opened as she let out another roar, I had to shut my eyes and pretend I was somewhere else.

I heard more wires twanging and I winced. It was outside the fence, not even twenty feet from where we sat.

"I hate being right all the time," Ian said, eyes fixated on the large reptilian creature in front of us. Alan moved forward in his seat, watching intensely.

It was standing in between both of our cars. It looked over to us, pupils dilating as it adjusted to the lighting. I saw its eye dart around, looking for something to hunt.

"Don't move," Alan kept repeating. I didn't move. In fact, I probably wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to. I sat as still as I could, trying not to start crying. It started to walk away and I let out a shaky breath.

Then, from the other car, a torch light flickered on and started slicing through the air, a steady beam of white light dancing across the sky.

"Oh god," I whispered when the Rex caught site of it and turned to pursue it.

"Turn the light off," I hissed, hoping with all that I had that it wasn't too late.

I saw one of the kids, I couldn't make out who, close the front door that Gennaro had left open and the Rex snapped its head down, listening and watching, hoping to catch sight of what it hoped would be its next meal.

"He left them there," I said, getting angry at the coward. I was scared too but that didn't mean that I left the people around me. Especially if they're children.

No one replied to me. Everyone was too busy watching the catastrophe in front of them.

The Rex started sniffing the car and I flinched when it moved its head down to the back window, the torch shining in its eye.

It lifted its head and for a moment I thought it was going to leave, frustrated by the lack of food that it found but instead it stood back slightly and opened its mighty jaws, roaring so loud that it made me cover my ears. I could only imagine what it looked like to the children. Jesus, they must be terrified.

"It's trying to get them to move. It knows they're there. It just can't find them because they aren't moving," I said. I hadn't realised that my mind was analysing the creatures behaviour.

The Rex nudged the car and I thought I could hear the children's terrified screams from my seat in the car but I wasn't sure.

The light started flickering and moving in the other car and I hoped they were turning it off.

Then it pushed its head through the glass and tried to get a grip on at least one of the kids.

"We've got to help them!" I almost shrieked as the the Rex plunged its head into the car for a second and then third time. Ian wiped the fogging windscreen quickly, eyes stuck on what was happening in front of us.

I gasped when the Rex rocked the car so hard that it turned over onto its roof, sending glass all over the ground.

I couldn't just sit there and watch the kids be killed. I'd never forgive myself but I could barely move. I was frozen with fear.

"Snap out of it! You've got to do something!" I yelled to myself after watching the creature start biting bits of the car off its mechanical body with another loud roar.

Ian and Alan visibly flinched at my loud tone but I couldn't choke out an apology.

I looked around me, trying to find something to distract it with. I saw a large crate behind me and I hoped there was something I could use in it.

Digging through it, I found three flares and I almost laughed with relief. The light would attract its attention and then I could get it to leave. I'd be almost invisible. At least, I hoped so.

I slammed open the door and ignored the two men's pleas to get back into the car.

I lit the flare and looked at the Rex.

"Here! I'm over here you fat fuck!" I screamed at it, waving the flare around.

It looked up and growled, looking at me and narrowing its gaze to the flare.

I saw another red light from in the car. Damn it.

I stumbled backwards when it took it's first step toward me. I threw it over into the bushes. It ran towards it and leant over the edge.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard Ian's voice yell. I felt my stomach drop and I whipped toward him. That idiot! He'll get himself killed!

He had the Rex's attention and he was waving his own flare around.

"Ian! Get rid of it!" I pleaded, watching as he ran around the car.

"Get the kids!" He yelled back.

"Throw it!"

I vaguely registered Alan barge past me in the general direction of the other car but I couldn't bring myself to follow him. My attention was on Ian.

"Get the kids!"                                                   

The Rex began running at him full speed and I screamed.

"Ian!"

He was running for the bathroom where Gennaro was hiding and I screamed his name again. That small shack wouldn't be able to stop an eight ton charging animal from destroying it.

I saw the Rex pick up Ian by his leg just before obliterating the small restroom and I felt tears well up in my eyes. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

Gennaro was sitting on the closed toilet lid, which was still standing. And he brushed the rain from his head.

The Rex looked at him, cocked his head and lunged down, taking Gennaro in his mouth by his torso and he lifted him up. He started shaking the poor mans body around violently and I fell to my knees, on the verge of tears.

Ian was right again. This place was an accident waiting to happen and I had been a fool to see otherwise and now I was paying the price for my naive childish hope.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt glued to the spot, rain pouring down around me. I felt cold. I felt wet. I felt... numb.

"Lyanna!" I heard Alan yell. I didn't react. I couldn't move.

"Lyanna!" I heard Lex shriek. That's what got me moving. That's what he died for, right? To save the snobby children. I couldn't let him die for nothing. Those kids were going to live.

I stood up and flinched when I saw the Rex feeding.

I ran over to where Alan was. He was tugging on Lex's body, trying to get her free. He was having trouble though because the mud covering her body was slippery and he couldn't get a good grip.

"Tim, honey? I'm going to help Alan get your sister out then we're going to get you, okay?" I asked, peering under the car to look at him.

"I'm stuck," he said.

"Just a minute. We'll help you in a moment," I replied.

Lex started screaming and I whipped over to see what was happening although I had a feeling that I already knew.

The Rex was standing in front of us, it's right foot making a squelching sound as it sunk into the mud.

Alan covered her mouth and leant them both against the car.

"Don't move. It can't see us if we don't move," he whispered to her in her ear. I could hear her laboured breathing and I worried that the enormous creature would be able to hear the terrified girl.

It moved its head forward and sniffed, blowing Alan's hat off in the process.

Then, it started moving the car. The vehicle turned in a circle, knocking us out of our positions.

I continued to follow the car around before I felt a large mouth nudge me. I fell over against the small cement ledge that held the fence in place and I felt a jarring pain on my forehead.

I shrieked and raised my hand to my head. I pulled it back to see blood. My vision started going blurry and one of the last things I saw was Alan and Lex being pushed over the edge and the car that Tim was stuck in make a grinding sound as it also fell over the side.

**(##**##)**

 

The first thing that I could register was an aching, stabbing pain that felt like it was coming from my forehead. I gasped and whined, the pain taking me by surprise.

I opened my eyes and momentarily freaked when yellow and red spots speckled my vision.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting my sight adjust and the pain subside slightly before trying to move.

I opened my eyes again, gritted my teeth and sat up. A new wave of pain rushed through me but I continued to sit up.

I stopped. It was quiet. _Too_ quiet. The rain had stopped and there was no noise save the wind in the trees. Not even the insects were making chatter amongst themselves. At least that meant the T-Rex was gone. That was good, I supposed.

I had no idea how long I'd been lying there. Possibly minutes - maybe hours. I wasn't sure. I couldn't be.

It all came flooding back to me. The power shutting down, the Rex getting out, the kids being attacked, Ian. Wait, Ian!

I gasped and sat up quickly, wincing at the pain but looking over at the destruction that was once a restroom. I felt tears well up in my eyes and before I knew it, I was stumbling over to the rubble, pain riddling my every step.

"Ian?" I cried out, looking for him with the naive hope that he might still be alive.

There was blood near the base of the platform and I felt a wave of nausea roll over me thinking about Gennaro. I may have disliked him but I didn't want him to die.

I moved a few pieces of cement and I felt the tears well up again.

I then moved a few pieces of the thatched roof and I saw him. I hitched my breath when I saw how pale he was.

I fell to my knees and put my hands on his chest.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" I cried.

I looked down at the rest of his body. There seemed to be minimal injury that I could see. I moved another piece of the thatched roof and gasped.

Tied around his leg was a makeshift tourniquet. His body couldn't do that by itself and I doubted anyone had been around just after the Rex attack.

I snapped my head back up. Did his chest just move?

I put my ear to the right side of his chest and listened quietly, glad of the terrified silence of the nocturnal insects for the moment.

There was a very vague and very faint heartbeat. I almost laughed with relief.

Suddenly his dark brown irises were looking down at me.

"Uh, usually I wouldn't mind you touching me but, uh, that kind of hurts a little," I heard his voice say. It was filled with the obvious trace of pain. I could see he regretted asking me to let go of him straight away.

"But, uh, don't let that stop you," he smiled and winced after trying to sit up. I was so glad he was alive.

I looked into his eyes for a moment. His brown eyes were flicking around my face, assessing the wound on my head.

"Ian," I whispered before crashing my lips to his.

He seemed startled at first, almost pulling away but then his lips were moving back against mine, slowly and languidly.

I pulled away in what felt like hours but was realistically only a minute or two.

"Oh. I'm so sorry," I giggled nervously, cheeks going crimson.

"Do you, uh, do you see me complaining?" He asked, smirking innocently and raising his hand to my cheek, rubbing it slightly. I nudged my cheek into his palm.

"I'm so glad you're alive," I whispered, pulling away and grabbing both of his cheeks.

"I'm Ian Malcolm. I can't be killed," he chuckled slightly.

"I hope so because the nightmare has only just begun," I said, looking over to the broken fence.

"And we're in the middle of it," I ended, shuddering.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat there for a while, trying to figure out what to do next.

It was getting increasingly darker as time stretched on and even though I didn't want to, I knew we had to get moving.

With all the fences down, the animals could wander in and out of any paddock they wanted and I didn't particularly want to be in the area when the Rex came back to its home territory, which it will.

"Ian, we have to get moving," I said, looking down at the brown eyed man who was trying to keep his eyes open. He'd lost a lot of blood and was in a lot of pain.

"A few, uh, a few more minutes," he sighed, closing his eyes again.

"No. We have to get moving. We can't be here when the Rex gets back," I stressed, shaking his shoulder. His eyes slowly opened again.

I stood up, trying to ignore the screaming pain radiating throughout my body and I raised my hands out towards Ian.

"Come on. I'll help you up," I said, taking his hands and lifting him up as best I could.

He grunted when he became upright and he hopped on his uninjured leg a few times, steadying his uneasy balance.

We slowly made our way over to the car that was still on the tracks.

I opened the front door and softly helped him sit down.

"Now, sit there for a sec, yeah?" I said, standing up straight and looking around us for a moment.

"I'm, uh, I'm not going anywhere," he smiled at me and gestured to his makeshift tourniquet.

I smiled grimly and walked over to the area where the other car went over the edge.

"Alan?" I called down, looking down over the edge. There was no answer.

"Alan!" I yelled, slightly more alarmed.

I felt my breath quicken and I started to panic. What happened to them?

I couldn't go down there because I couldn't see any way down and I had to get Ian to the Visitor Centre because his injury needed proper medical attention.

I ran back around to the back of the car, popping the trunk and searching through its contents for anything useful.

"Where, uh, are they?" Ian asked, looking at me from around his chair.

"I don't know," I managed to choke out. He didn't answer.

All in all, there wasn't much that I could use in the car. I found a leftover flare, a torch, a blanket and a spare bottle of water.

I placed the few items we had in the middle of the blanket, which I had spread out over the hood of the car and I folded the ends of the blanket in and tied them together, making a carrier for them. That way, it would be easier to carry them around.

I heard a roar somewhere behind us and I shuddered, racing back to Ian who was almost asleep.

"We have to go," I said, gripping the makeshift pack and holding out my arm for him to help him up.

He put his arm over my shoulder and I put my spare arm around his waist, helping him along as we started down the road the way we would have continued if the power hadn't cut out.

"I figure that if we continue down the tour track, we'll eventually come out again at the Visitors Centre," I explained, looking behind us at the cars and then in front of us.

The leaves rustled in the wind, whispering to us. There was an occasional chirp from a bird or a cicada singing.

"I, uh, guess so," Ian replied, wincing after he placed an experimental foot on the ground. This was going to take a lot longer than I thought.

 

**(**##**)**

 

"I need a, uh, break," Ian wheezed, trying to stop himself from falling over.

"We've already stopped a few times and we need to get to the Visitor Centre," I insisted, pulling him up and urging him to take another step.

"Please?" He asked, looking at me painfully.

"Three minutes," I relented, leading him over to a boulder that was conveniently placed near us.

He sat down with a grateful sigh. I sat next to him.

"How far d-" I was cut off by a loud, angry roar. I shuddered, heart beating considerably faster. Ian stilled beside me.

Down the road, I heard another roar and my breath hitched.

There was a thud as the ground shook slightly. I gripped Ian's hand, needing something to hold onto. He squeezed my hand back and I knew he was scared too.

The tremors were beginning to appear closer and closer together as well as stronger and more powerful by the second.

I tugged on Ian's hand as I dragged him backwards behind the boulder.

I didn't know where it was but it couldn't be far.

That's when I saw a pair of headlights appearing from down the road and I was about to stand up and get whoever was in the cars' attention but just as I was about to jump up, another roar sounded. This time it was loud enough to seem as though it was coming from anywhere and everywhere at once.

I bit my lip and looked from around the rock at the road.

A jeep whizzed past and I just got a glimpse of Ellie's blonde hair before it was gone again.

A few seconds later, there was a tremor so powerful that I heard a tree topple over somewhere in the not so far away distance.

It only lasted for a second but it felt like hours as the T-Rex trampled past us. Mud flying out from under its feet and it roaring loudly, chasing after the car. It hadn't spotted us.

It was gone... for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Ian and I lay in silence for what seemed like hours. I was terrified. I was barely able to move a finger.

I could feel the ghost of it's rumbling steps, the vibrations running through our bodies. It was a while before we were able to get up. During the experience, Ian had hit his leg and caused the bleeding to start up again.

As I was re-dressing his wound, I could feel his gaze burning against my head and after a while I looked up, arching a brow in question.

" _Oh_ ," I dropped my hands away from his leg as quickly as I could. "Am I hurting you?"

"Not, uh, at all," he replied, the lie showing in the way that his mouth twitched when I put one hand back on the bandages.

"I'm sorry but I have to bandage it up again. It might get infected," sincerity laced my voice and I frowned, not really enjoying the fact that I was inflicting pain on the attractive man before me. In fact, in all honesty, even though Ian was covered in mud and dried blood, he was still quite handsome despite what most would think.

I finished bandaging the wound and I stood up, stretching my aching legs and looking around just in case the Rex had come back. Much to my (and Ian's) relief, I saw nothing and no-one.

"We've got to keep going. We took a little break but now we have to get back at it," I regretfully told the man who then groaned at me, hating the fact that he knew I was right. I chuckled and helped him up.

"I, uh, was thinking about, uh, how much I'm going to rub this in to Hammond when we, uh, get back," Ian chuckled breathily, stumbling over an overturned root.

"You and me both, buddy. Have I got words for him..." I trailed off, mind drifting to think about what awful names I was planning to call the elderly man.

"I hope Alan and the kids are alright," I sniffed, fighting the oncoming tears I felt welling up in my eyes.

"Hey..." Ian grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop in my tracks and face him.

"They'll be alright. He's an expert remember," his tone was soft and his eyes understanding. I sniffed again, looking away from his intense gaze. He rubbed his thumb over my hand.

"They will,” he said again, softly nudging me forward. I sighed but kept walking, my hand in his.

His hand was warm and vaguely calloused but not enough that it was rough. The skin was still soft enough to count as unworked. His hand encasing mine was comforting and a damn good distraction from the awful situation that we had found ourselves in.

I felt myself slowly calming down again and for this I was thankful. We walked on for a while more, stopping every so often to let Ian rest but each time we set off again, I somehow always noticed my hand back in his.

Eventually we came across an abandoned storehouse. The clouds above us were darkening again, ensuring the promise of rain. I bit my lip and turned to look at Ian.

"Should we stay here for the night? The clouds are getting dark again and you can't go much further today without risking permanent damage," I glanced at his leg, noticing the obvious difference in size between both of his legs from the swelling.

Ian merely shrugged. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the grey-blue door. I lifted my hand to the handle and pulled down, surprised to find the storeroom unlocked. I pushed open the door slowly, listening to the loud high pitched creaking.

The inside of the room was covered wall to wall in shelves which were stacked high with things like gardening tools and pesticides. In the back of the room, leaning against the bottom shelves, were two bales of hay. I looked back at Ian who was looking around at the road, as if he'd heard something.

"It's safe," I said, catching his attention. He nodded and walked forward, wincing with each step.

I held the door open for the man, watching closely as he sat down with a gratified sigh on a crate near the doorway.

I let the door close and then reached around for something heavy to block the door. I didn't want anything getting in that didn't need to. I thought that Ian and I had had our fair share of prehistoric creatures for the day.

Ian was watching me in silence, eyes flicking over my dirty form.

"What?" I asked, blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Uh, nothing," Ian replied, his familiar smirk back in place now that our situation was much less perilous.

I smiled to myself and moved to the back of the small room, climbing over Ian's sore leg in the process.

I reached the hay bales and pulled one toward me. I ripped the thin straps that confined the hay and spread the contents thoroughly, making sure there was a generous amount on the floor. I then ripped open another bale and did the same so that there was a thick layer of hay.

"What, uh, are you doing?" Ian asked, raising his hand to scratch at his cheek.

"Creating a bed..." I muttered quietly, hands on my hips. I saw a flash of Ian's perfectly white teeth in my peripheral vision.

"There's only one, uh, one bed."

I raised a brow at his grin.

"Sorry, I could find another place to sleep if it bothers you so much," I said, looking around the room for another place I could sleep.

"It's fine, more than fine actually," he laughed. "But just so you know..." he trailed off, grinning wider than I'd ever seen him do before. "I'm a cuddler."

I began to laugh. Softly at first but then it got louder, almost to the point where I thought I'd finally given over to hysteria. This thought only made me laugh harder. Ian at some point had began laughing too. Only it was that strange almost animal like laugh that he had made on the plane over to this horrid island.

We laughed for another minute or two before it eventually died down. My back slid down against the wall until I was sitting down with my head leaning back against the cold wall.

For some reason I began to cry. Tears rolling down over my cheeks. Maybe I truly had given myself over to madness. Ian looked over at me once he heard my breath hitch.

Immediately he tried to get up but I shook my head. He didn't listen and continued his quest to stand anyway.

I stood up as well to try to push him back in his seat, tears still leaking out of my eyes. However, he caught my arms and instead wrapped me in his, holding me tight against his chest.

He lifted one of his arms to hold my head and he kissed my forehead.

"Hey now, it's, uh, it's alright. Everything's going to be, uh, uh, fine."

I didn't say anything. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his waist. I squeezed him as though he was the weight keeping me here.

I was scared. I was scared for Alan, for Lex, for Tim and for everyone else on this godforsaken island. What I didn't understand though, was how this was allowed to happen. The fences were on, weren't they? John had taken so many precautions. What had happened?

The last of my tears fell and I listened to the steady beat of his heart and the soothing sound of his voice as he comforted me quietly.

I sniffed one last time and moved away from him, blush painting my face and ears a deep shade of pink.

"Are you, uh, you alright now?" He asked, smiling softly down at me. I nodded, wiping the drying tears from my face.

"Now," I said, voice shaking only slightly. "Sit down before you fall down."

He chuckled but did as I asked, sitting down with a soft plop.

It was then that I noticed how cold and wet our clothes still were from the rain.

I shuddered, realising just how cold I was. The hairs on my arms were raised and standing on end. Ian was in much the same position.

"What are we going to do about our clothes? It's not like we have any spares on us at the moment..." I bit my lip, genuinely unsure of what to do. I didn't want to risk either of us getting a cold. Especially Ian. He was already wounded. We didn't need something else to happen to him.

"Well..." the suggestive tone in Ian's voice made me blush again. Why does he have this effect on me?

"What?" I asked, already hesitant to know his idea.

"We could, uh, take them off?" He winked. I laughed and turned an even darker shade of pink.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Be-because that would mean I'd be nearly naked!" I exclaimed, rubbing my arms self consciously.

"It'd be warmer," he reasoned, smirk burning holes in my resolve.

"Ugh. Fine but you have to turn around," I said, giving in. How could you not give in with that gorgeous face asking you.

He smiled but did as I asked, turning in his seat. I also turned around and let out a breath I was holding in. I lifted the hem of my shirt and shuddered from the cold bite of the air against my skin. I shivered again but dropped the shirt to the floor.

I turned back around and raised my arms to cover anything that I could. I coughed awkwardly, catching Ian's attention. He turned back around and smiled.

"Do you mind helping me with mine?" He smirked, as though he was enjoying this. I nodded, my heart beating faster in my chest from my nervousness.

He stood up and lifted his shirt, exposing his bare chest (which was magnificent, I had to admit). He smirked at me and I flinched, realising I had been caught ogling.

"So I guess you didn't need my help after all?" I asked, blushing harder than I ever have before.

"I need you to help me down."

"Oh." I said, moving forward to him.

I helped him down onto our makeshift bed. Once he was safely down and I had made sure that his leg was elevated, I also lay down.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm, uh, fine thank you," Ian said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Today has been... eventful," I said after a while. Ian and I were both on our backs, staring at the roof.

"That's, uh, putting it lightly," Ian chuckled. I nodded, even though I knew he wouldn't be able to see it.

“it was… chaos.” I added. He didn’t reply.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"Thank you," Ian quietly said. I turned my head toward him.

"For what?"

"I wouldn't, uh, be here if it weren't for you. You saved my, uh, life," Ian was looking at me now, sincerity flashing through his expression.

"Well if you had have thrown the flare away like Alan had asked you, I wouldn't have needed to," I reasoned, small smile locked on my lips.

We fell into a comfortable silence. Still looking at each other's eyes I couldn't not think again about how attractive he was. Even when he was mortally wounded he was still one of the most attractive people I'd ever seen.

Without meaning to or realising I was doing it, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. There was an immediate response. He moved his mouth against mine, both of our eyes closed. There were electric sparks zipping all throughout my body.

I pulled back once I remembered that we both needed to breathe. My forehead rested against his and we both let out a breathy laugh.

"This is the second, uh, time you've kissed me today...my charm, uh, worked after all."

I laughed, a wide grin spreading across my face.

"Romeo, I believe you might be right."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was a rush. I knew we needed to get back to the Visitor Centre as soon as possible. I didn't know if Ellie or Alan or if _anyone_ had made it but I had to have faith. There had to be someone left.

I re-bandaged Ian's leg yet again as carefully as I could. I didn't want to cause any extra pain for him if I didn't have to.

I walked over to the pack that I'd made from the spare things in the car last night. I picked up the almost full water bottle and moved back to Ian.

Unscrewing the cap, I got his attention and passed him the bottle. He smiled at me before taking it and drinking a little less then half.

"Hey, hey! That's all the water we have, you know!" I snatched the bottle back and took a small swig before putting the lid back on and glaring at Ian.

"We'll, uh, be fine," he smiled grimly, probably thinking about the huge trek we now had to make. I just hoped nothing found us on the way. That would be extremely unhelpful given our current circumstances.

I held the water bottle with one hand and helped Ian up with the other. He stumbled into me for a moment before righting himself with a grunt.

"You okay?" I asked, hand steady on his chest.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, fine..." he replied slowly.

Ian put an experimental foot down and almost immediately pulled it back up again.

I looked on in concern. I wasn't sure if Ian's leg would be permanently damaged if we didn't get medical help for him soon. It's not something I'd like to think about but it was still on the cards if we didn't do something as soon as possible.

I bit my lip and move forward to open the door, clearing the things away that I had placed there the night before. Then I moved back to Ian and I let him put his arm around my shoulder for support.

"We'll be alright," I whispered to myself as the two of us walked out into the morning light.

And so we began our slow trek to (hopefully) safety. We had to stop quite a few times as Ian's leg had only gotten worse overnight. I feared it might be infected. The cut on my forehead stung every so often but I assumed that was from the sweat dripping down my face.

We walked for hours. I hoped we had walked a fair amount of distance and that it wouldn't be long before we found someone, anyone really.

Ian was getting slower and slower the more we walked and I found myself having to half drag him along. He was losing energy fast and the strain from having to help him was taking it's toll on me as well.

Eventually though, we came upon our first hope for safety. It was a station of some kind. We walked up the steps and Ian moved away from me to lean against the wall.

I tried the handle but to no surprise it was locked. I frowned and looked around for any other alternatives.

I saw a rock in the garden and I all but ran to it and picked it up. I figured that with John being rich and all, he would be okay with fixing one window.

I hurled the rock at the window in the middle of the door and watched as the glass shattered everywhere. To my relief, no alarms went off. We didn't need the T-Rex to find us after we'd taken so much effort to stay hidden.

I broke the remaining shards and put my arm through the hole, finding the door handle and opening it.

I pulled my hand back through and pushed the door open. I grinned over at Ian who was smiling at me already.

I helped him inside and found a chair to sit him in. He groaned appreciatively as soon as the pressure was off his wounded leg.

"I figure we can rest here for a little. Maybe try the phones?" I suggested, standing at the main desk.

"Sounds, uh, good," he said, gritting his teeth.

I looked under the desk and in the draws for any medical kits that might have clean bandages and maybe some painkillers.

"Success!" I exclaimed, shooting back upright and startling Ian.

"What? Are the, uh, the phones working?" He asked, somewhat hopefully.

"I'm not sure. I haven't checked yet but I found a med kit."

Ian's face visibly relaxed after seeing the red cross on the box.

I walked over to him and opened it, eyes widening at the supplies.

I took out the clean bandages and cream.

"Christmas has come early," I laughed, undoing the dirty bandages around Ian's leg. Ian chuckled painfully and looked down at the wound.

It was inflamed, hot to the touch and pus was leaking from it.

"It's infected..." I trailed off, defeated.

Ian said nothing and just passed me the bandages and cream, which I applied generously.

Next, I gave him some antibiotics that I had found buried in the bottom of the box. He drank the last of the water with them and sighed.

I sat there for a few more minutes before getting up again to check the phones. No luck.

"They aren't working."

Every time I was filled with even a little bit of hope, something had to come along and ruin it.

I refilled the bottle after a few more minutes of rest and found a map in one of the desk drawers.

I spread it out over the table where Ian was sitting and we worked out where we were. We then found the emergency bunker, where we assumed everyone else would have gone.

In a stroke of luck, about five minutes after we started moving again, we found a gas powered jeep that still had some fuel in it.

I sat Ian inside on the passengers side and ran around to the drivers side.

I quickly searched the car for the keys. I found them in the backseat and as I reached for them, I noticed the red stains on Ian's bandages.

I didn't have time to check it though because I heard a loud roaring somewhere close by.

I whipped around, keys in hand and all but shoved them into the hole. I started the car and quickly reversed, using the back of Ian's chair as an armrest.

I followed the road for a good twenty minutes before the Visitor Centre came into view.

I knew the bunker was located on the other side of the compound so I drove around and parked the car. I rushed to help Ian out and I helped him hop over to the door.

I knocked, fully knowing that it would be locked. We waited for a few moments before the door whipped open and we were pulled inside.

Immediately a pair of arms were around my waist and I gripped the person back. I automatically knew it was Ellie because of her blonde hair and perfume that seemed to cling to her at all times.

"Lyanna!" She was sobbing. There were tears in my eyes as well but when I opened them, I didn't see Alan or the kids.

"Where's my uncle?" I asked, panic swelling in my gut.

"We don't know," Ellie said with another sob.

I pulled back and turned to look at Ian, who looked like he was about to fall over.

I raced over to him and helped him down and over to a desk that was in the middle of the room. Lockers were located around the walls and there were almost no lights.

Ian lay down and sighed in relief.

"Do you have any morphine?" I pleaded. John nodded and looked at Ellie, who was bringing over an expensive looking box.

She administered him a dose and the effects started soon after, much to Ian's and I's relief.

I sat next to him and watched as Muldoon, Ellie and John paced.

"What's happening?"

"Ray's gone to get the power back on," Ellie replied.

"Did someone go with him?" I asked, raising my head from the table.

"No."

"Oh."

Ellie paced back and forth a few more times until she decided that she had had enough waiting.

"Something's wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on," she said, stopping her consistent pacing to stand before the four of us.

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know?" Muldoon glanced at her before walking around us and opening one of the lockers.

"I'm going too," I spoke up, ignoring the look that Ian gave me.

"No," he said plainly.

"Yes. You are not my father. I want to help and I will," I replied defiantly. Ellie looked at me with concern but I brushed it off. I would be fine.

While Muldoon set up a gun and Ellie talked to John about who should go, I walked over to a rack of walkie talkies and picked two up.

I switched them on channel two and handed one to John.

"Lyanna… _please_ ," Ian begged, looking over at me.

"I can't not do something," I replied, clutching the radio tighter and looking at my two companions.

They nodded, Ellie much more hesitantly than Muldoon.

"This isn't going to be as easy as switching on a light but I think I can talk you through it," John clutched his radio. I looked at Ian who was trying not to show any emotion. We locked eyes and I could see that he really did not want me going but, to be fair, we'd only known each other for a day and a half so he didn't have any right to forbid me from going.

I felt Ian's eyes on me as the three of us left the bunker. The light was piercing compared to the dim shadow-like darkness of the bunker.

Muldoon, Ellie and I walked quickly but quietly through the park. Gravel crunched under our shoes.

As we walked along the turnoff for the Velociraptor fence, something felt off. I couldn't quite place it but something was definitely wrong. The birds weren't singing and the trees were silent, the only sound being the whispering of the leaves in the wind.

That's when I saw it. The others hadn't noticed yet. The Velociraptor fence was broken, marks chewed into wires.

"G-g-guys?" I stuttered, stopping in my tracks. They turned to look at me.

"What?" Ellie asked, nervousness in her tone.

I said nothing. Instead, I gestured to the fence. Both of them followed my gaze and Ellie gulped.

Muldoon, as usual, showed nothing but professionalism in the way that he stalked forward. He knelt to the ground and I hurried over to see what he had found, heart still beating rapidly.

Pairs of raptor feet were trekked into the dirt. They ran off into the forest and I felt a cold sweat start to form on my skin.

"The shutdown..." I trailed off.

"Even Nedry knew not to mess with the Raptor pen. _Damnit_ ," Muldoon muttered, obviously thinking along the same track as me. The shutdown must have turned off all of the fences. Including the Velociraptor pen's.

We moved forward, this time much more cautiously. Who knew where the deadly creatures were. They could be anywhere...

We turned off onto the dirt track that led to the maintenance shed. Now we were completely surrounded by trees, shrubs and bushes.

I could see the gate just up ahead and I felt relief in my gut at the sight of it. Maybe Ray, the IT worker that I'd never met was okay after all.

We stalked forward, Muldoon in front with his gun held up.

We stopped next to a fallen palm tree and Muldoon kept looking around.

"I can see the shed from here," Ellie whispered, hair a mess.

"We can make it if we run," she added hopefully. She did realise that Velociraptor's were nearby, didn't she?

"No. We couldn't even if we tried," Muldoon replied. His stern gaze was fixed on a point in the nearby bushes.

"Why not?" Ellie asked stupidly.

"Because we're being hunted..." sweat was covering his brow now, large beads of it trickling down his face.

Ellie gasped loudly and I slowly turned to see where Muldoon was looking.

In the distance I could see her. Carefully hidden so that she was almost completely blocked from view by the flora around her, save her head, which was unmoving in a small hole made from the leaves on the man-sized trees she was hiding behind.

"It's okay. I got her," Muldoon cocked his gun, moving one step forward.

"Run," he said quietly. Neither Ellie or I moved a muscle. I didn't want to leave Robert here. He could be killed.

"Run!" This time he hissed it loudly, causing the two of us to move. Ellie ran into the fallen tree but I hopped over it gracefully.

My heart was beating like a jackhammer, jumping up into my throat and spreading panic throughout my body. Adrenaline flooded my system.

Ellie was right beside me and I slowed just enough to let her through the gate before me so that I could slam it shut behind us.

Ellie and I continued sprinting over the freshly mown grass inside the maintenance shed fences until we reached the doors. As soon as we were through, we closed the door, cloaking ourselves in absolute darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

"Mr. Arnold?" Ellie called down the dark staircase.

"John. We're in," I said into the radio, heart still beating as hard as ever.

"Good. Now, there should be a metal staircase in front of you. Go down it..." his voice was hard, strong and patient.

Ellie led the way down the steps, her flashlight illuminating the way.

"When you get to the end of the path, take a left."

"Alright."

We walked about twenty or thirty feet and came across the T-Junction. We did as John said and turned left.

The corridor came to an abrupt stop about five feet in and Ellie and I stopped.

"It's a dead end..." I said into the radio.

There were a few seconds of squabbling on the other end and I felt fear creep into my bones. What if something had gotten inside? Ian is defenceless with his wounded leg! My fear was put to rest however when Ian's voice filled the room.

"Look, uh, above you. There should be, uh, uh, a set of pipes all heading in, in, the same direction." The crackling stopped momentarily.

"Follow that."

"Following the pipes," I said, seeing the dark pipes and following them.

The light from Ellie's flashlight was bouncing off the walls and piping, creating an eerie atmosphere.

Ellie was breathing hard, which was terribly distracting. Almost a minute of walking later, we came across the box. We could see it at the end of the corridor and I almost laughed with relief. We'd be okay. We'd make it out of this.

"We see the box," I said into the walkie. Neither Ian or John replied, which made me frown.

Ellie passed me the torch, which was quite a lot heavier than I expected. She then pulled back the wire gate that blocked access to the box.

She opened the doors on the outside of the box, ignoring the “HIGH VOLTAGE” sign. I kept the light trained on the controls inside, which looked very confusing. I hoped John knew what he was talking about.

Ellie looked at me with a confused expression. She had no idea what to do either.

"John. Tell us what to do," my voice was only slightly shaky which surprised me. I expected it to be a lot worse.

"You can't flip the switch by hand. You have to manually pump up the primer handle to get a charge," John's voice came out of the radio.

"It's large, flat and grey," his voice crackled over again.

Ellie looked for the handle and upon finding it, she started to pump it up.

"One, two, three, four," she counted, pulling the handle up and pushing it down. Each time the handle was moved up, it made a slight hissing sound.

She tried to pull it up again only to find that it wouldn't move anymore. She nodded at me.

"It's charged."

"Right. Under the words "Contact Position," there's a small, round, green button," more instructions filtered through.

"Does it say "Push to Close?"" I asked after seeing Ellie point to it and shrug.

"That's it. Push it."

Ellie pushed it and we both promptly jumped back when a column of buttons lit up beside it.

Upon reading the labels, I realised that they were the individual park systems that we needed to put back on.

"Now, a set of buttons should have lit up," John paused. "Turn the red ones on."

Ellie rushed through it, flipping over the plastic lids and swapping them on.

I heard a siren go off in the distance and I jumped. Ellie kept flying through them, almost all of them were on in under the space of a minute.

Once Ellie had switched the last system on, she stood beside the box and looked at me hopefully.

In the corridor, lights started turning on one by one and we laughed. Relief flooding into our systems. I felt a huge weight lift from my shoulders. I turned off the flashlight. 

I ran to Ellie and embraced her in a hug. Maybe we would make it out of this alive.

"Mr. Hammond, I believe we are back in business!" I laughed into the radio.

Our joy was short lived though because just as soon as the last light was on, we heard a familiar hissing sound. A Velociraptor appeared from behind Ellie in the fencing and we both screamed. Ellie jumped back and we both ran through the gate, Velociraptor hot on our heels.

Ellie was in front of me, breathing heavy and still shrieking. As soon as I was through the gate, I slammed it shut, hoping it would deter the deadly creature. It jumped onto the fence, almost knocking me down from the force of it.

Ellie and I gasped where we stood. We knew we had to move but we needed to rest for a moment. The air in my throat stung and my heart was beating wildly in my chest. How did it even get in?

Ellie stood back against the wall, hand clutched to her chest as she caught her breath and then, out of nowhere, something fell on her. I felt my blood run cold.

"Oh, Mr. Arnold..." Ellie said in relief. I felt like throwing up. It was his arm, bloody and bone sticking out the top.

I shrieked loudly and and Ellie dropped the arm upon realising what it actually was.

I turned to look at the raptor, which was starting to get past the mesh on the door.

"Run!" I screamed, pushing Ellie towards the next corridor. She did as told and started sprinting. I was right behind her and I almost tripped at one point.

The raptor got through and made a loud screeching noise. We both ran up the steps to the doorway and I heard another animalistic growl. As soon as we were both out the door, I threw it shut and continued running. We made it through the fence to the dirt pathway and then we collapsed, laughing through our tears.

I hugged Ellie again and we sat there for a minute or two.

Then we stood up and quickly but quietly made out way through the bushes and trees.

I had no idea where Muldoon was but I hoped he was okay. Almost as soon as the thought ran through my head, I heard a man scream nearby. That set Ellie and I running again.

We all but sprinted through the underbrush, jumping over logs and tripping over overturned roots.

We made it to the grass near the Visitors Centre and we tried to catch our breath, edging slowly over the grass dune.

That’s when I heard him.

"Ellie?! Lyanna?!" I saw his head just over the dune and I started running again. Ellie was right by my side. She was moving oddly because she hurt her ankle tripping over a log.

Alan saw us and smiled. However, after seeing us, his smile dropped. We ran to him and embraced him in a hug.

"We've got to move. They're out here!" I hissed, looking at the trees.

"Who is?" Alan asked, also looking around.

"The raptors," I stressed.

After hearing that, Alan moved quickly. We both knew how deadly they were, myself knowing firsthand. We followed Alan to the Visitor Centre doors.

"I've got to see Ian," I said, skidding to a halt.

"I'll come back and meet you. Where are you going?" I asked.

"The kids are in the cafeteria so there. If we aren't there when you come back, we'll be in the control room," Alan answered.

Hearing that the kids were safe filled me with a wave of gratitude. They were okay. They were fine.

"I'll come back," I promised, already turning to run to the bunker.

Alan nodded and the two adults that I had spent the last few months with and had grown to love so dearly disappeared through the front doors.

I looked at the swinging doors once more before I began swiftly walking to the bunker. I had a stitch and couldn't run much more.

That's when I heard it. A loud sniffing by the doors. A soft croaking call sounded out and I began to run.

The Velociraptor, having heard me start running, screeched and began to chase me.

I darted in a zig-zag pattern, knowing that it would be heard for the creature to turn as swiftly as me.

I knew the bunker was just around the corner. I knew it was there but just as I rounded the turn, I felt my shirt get yanked back. I screamed, breath cutting short as the pavement knocked the breath from my lungs.

The head of the Velociraptor took me in, sniffing and keeping me pinned to the ground by my arm.

Even though I knew that I was more than likely about to die, I was still awed by the beauty of the killing machine above me. Its yellow eyes narrowed at my surprising calm ones. It probably wasn't used to its prey keeping completely still like I was.

It sniffed under my neck and I felt its hot breath on my collarbone. I shuddered slightly and whimpered once.

Its head reared back as I heard a gun cock. I heard a loud bang as a bullet flew from whoever's gun into the Velociraptors side.

It hissed angrily and stepped off me, large claw on the middle toe slicing over my arm in the process.

I gritted my teeth as the stench of blood filled my nostrils. The red liquid seeped over the floor, covering my clothes and most likely staining them forever.

The raptor a reached loudly again and snapped, hands raised offensively.

The gun let another bullet fly and this time it hit the raptor in its leg. It fell over, painful shrieks filling the air.

"Lyanna, get up!" I heard his voice say. It was Ian by the door of the bunker, gun in hand and looking wild eyed, breaths heavy.

I snapped into action, ignoring the pain in my arm and head from when I hit the pavement.

I stood up and sprinted to the door, passing Ian and pulling him inside. I slammed the door and fell back against it.

I locked the door and then turned to look at Ian, who was eerily silent.

I stepping forward and wrapped my arms around him. He forced my head to look up at him. Then he forced his lips onto mine.

His mouth was forceful on mine, lips moving as though this was the last time he'd be able to feel another woman's touch. I moved back against him. I couldn't tell if he was relieved or extremely angry. Probably both.

I pulled back after John coughed loudly.

"Ian..."

"You could have-have died!" He said, anger filtering through his tone.

"I know."

"You're lucky you only got a scratch!"

"I know."

"You-" he cut off upon seeing the tears in my eyes.

"Come, come here."

He wrapped me in his arms and squeezed me tight. I felt the stress and the danger fade away as the beating of his steady heart helped balance mine.

After a moment I stepped back, turning to look at John. I put my hand in Ian's before looking back to the old man.

"You'll be pleased to know that the kids are alive. As is Alan."

"Where are they?" He demanded, stepping forward.

"I'm not sure. I told Alan and Ellie that I'd go back to them once I had checked on Ian and yourself," I said, explaining the situation quickly but clearly.

"No," Ian said.

"I promised them," I replied, trying to convince the man holding my hand.

"You almost died."

"I know but I promised them. I need to do this."

"Then I'm, uh, going with you," Ian grunted.

"No offence but you'll slow me down. You can barely walk," I moved away from Ian and over to the table, finding the med kit.

Lucky for me, there was still a bandage left in the box. I lifted it out and unraveled it, wrapping it around my arm generously. I tied the end under the wrapped bandages. I hoped the bleeding would stop soon because the bandages were so tight.

Ian was in front of the door.

"Move... please?" I asked. He looked at me sadly.

"Please don't, uh, go out there."

"I have to."

He said nothing.

"I need to find Ellie, Alan and the kids. I promised them."

I could see his resolve breaking. He knew that I wasn't going to just step aside. He knew I was going no matter what.

"Take care of him," I glared at John.

He nodded, silent.

Ian moved from the door but gripped my arm before I could leave.

"Don't die."

"I don't plan to, Romeo."


	15. Chapter 15

The door closed quietly behind me and I looked to where the Velociraptor had pinned me to the ground only about fifteen minutes ago.

There was blood from both myself and the raptor but the animal was nowhere to be seen.

I crept forward slowly, as quiet as I could.

I rounded the corner and found the main doors. I slipped through and let out the breath I had been holding in.

I heard a shout and I bolted in the direction I'd heard it come from.

I turned down a corridor, narrowly missing tripping over a pot plant that had fallen over at some point.

The corridor opened out into a dining room that would have been one of the most beautiful rooms I'd ever seen if it were yesterday but since I was fighting for my life, I couldn't appreciate it the way I would have liked.

The walls were covered in detailed paintings of dinosaurs. Raptors and T-Rex's. Ferns and Stegosauruses. They were so beautifully done but my concerns were the screams I had heard.

Suddenly Lex and Tim ran out of the doors that must have led to the kitchen. There were tears running down Lex's face and Tim had an expression of fear plastered on it.

I held my arms out to them and they rushed into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at the two youths.

"In there..." Lex pointed to the doors she and her brother had just fled from.

"Lyanna?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned and saw Alan and Ellie. I smiled grimly.

Alan was holding a gun. I wasn't sure where he got it from but I was glad he had it.

They strode over to us and checked the children.

"In there. It's coming," Lex stressed, jumping up and down with fear.

Alan pushed the children behind him and Ellie turned around, looking for the other exits.

"Control room?" I asked, hand on Lex's shoulder.

Alan nodded and the five of us took off the way we'd come in. We raced down halls and corridors, down stairs and through labs to find the control room, all the while we could hear the Velociraptor chasing us.

We found the room and rushed inside, Alan closing the door behind us. Ellie rushed to the computer.

"Can we call for help?" Lex asked.

"We have to reboot the system first," Ellie replied, sitting in the chair by one of the computers.

Ellie turned the computer on and I looked to Alan.

"The door locks. Ellie, turn on the door locks!" Alan was fiddling with the automatic door locks so he didn't notice the raptor head peering down at him through the window on the door.

I shrieked softly before running to the door, trying to help Alan keep it closed. The raptor was now trying to push it open to get to us. I threw my whole weight against the door and tried with all my might to keep it closed.

Ellie noticed our struggling and rushed over, abandoning the computer.

"What are you doing? No, get the locks on!" I gritted my teeth. Even with three people pushing against it, the raptor was still strong enough to overpower us if it really tried.

Tim was jumping up and down, panicking and I saw Lex turn to the computer. What was she doing? Does she know anything about computers? The teenager rushed to the computer and sat down, her brother right behind her.

I heard her mutter something but I couldn't quite place what she had said.

Tim put his hand on the chair, watching the screen.

"Try to get the gun!" Alan yelled, feet slipping.

I kicked my foot out, trying to get it underneath the strap. I managed to get it hooked on my boot but when I raised it to get the gun to me, it slipped off. Damn!

"I can't reach it! Not unless I move!" I exclaimed. Nobody answered me.

I saw Lex fiddling with the computer and I really hoped she knew what she was doing.

The raptor got both of it's hands around the door and we pushed harder, much to the aggravation of the raptor. It screeched loudly.

We pushed hard enough that the raptor had to retract its hands from the inside of the door. It crashed against the frame and we held it there. I heard the computer beep and the children cheered.

Suddenly the locks closed with a click. We practically flinched away from the door and the Velociraptor, which was still on the other side.

We rushed over to the kids, who were still sitting at the computer. They had wide grins plastered on their faces.

"What works?" Alan asked, running a hand over his face.

"Everything. You name it, we got it," she laughed, looking up at the three of us.

Alan picked up the phone and called the number for the bunker. The numbers were helpfully placed on a price of paper by the computer.

"Come on, come on," he waited for someone to answer.

"Mr. Hammond," he paused, smirking. "The phones are working."

All of us let out a breathy chuckle.

Alan listened to whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"Yes. They're fine-" he paused.

"I'll put her on."

He passed the phone to me and I placed it by my ear.

"Uh, hello?" Ian's voice said. I recognised it instantly even though his voice was deeper and crackly over the line.

"Ian..." I breathed.

"Are you, uh, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I chuckled.

"So is everyone else," I added.

There was scuffling on the other end and fear prickled my skin. Thankfully it was only John and Ian fighting for the phone.

"Lyanna? It's John. Can you put Alan back on?"

I handed the phone back to Alan.

"Call the mainland. Tell them to send the damn helicopters," Alan said, still smirking. We all sighed with relief at the though of safety. Of getting off this damn island.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the window. The raptor was coming in. It was bashing on the door to break it open.

Alan fired at the glass, which I though was a terrible idea. It would only weaken the glass.

I raced to the other side of the room after seeing a ladder. I brought it back over, struggling from the weight of it.

Alan helped me place it upright and then he and Ellie started climbing up it, pushing one of the square ceiling panels into the roof so that we could escape that way.

"Lex! Tim! Quickly!" I called them over and once Ellie and Alan had both gone through. The two kids raced up the ladder and made it into the roof.

I turned just in time to see the raptor run at the glass window.

I climbed the ladder as quickly as I could, almost falling over once or twice.

A loud shattering sound stole my attention and I turned to see the raptor jump through the broken window. It hissed, eyes narrowing at me.

I noticed the wound on its leg and side. It was the same raptor that attacked me before.

It charged at me and I raced up the ladder. Once I was almost completely through the small hatch, I kicked the ladder back towards the Velociraptor.

On it's way down to the ground, it crashed into the raptor, knocking it from the table it was standing on.

I pulled my leg back through and replaced the panel.

Alan was in front, leading the group towards another hatch. This time through the vents, it seemed.

I could hear the raptor trying to find us and my breath hitched. I followed Alan. Suddenly the panel I was crawling on lifted, pushing me into the air.

I screamed, arms flailing. Alan turned around and kicked the raptor in the head. It fell back and down. The panel fell as well, crashing to the floor in the room below.

I fell through the hole, thinking that this would be the end. However, at the last second, my hands caught on the edge of the hole.

I looked down, seeing the raptor start to get up again. I felt hands on my wrists and then two people were lifting me up and back into the roof, only just making it before the raptor jumped. It almost got ahold of my foot.

I took deep breaths, trying to catch my racing heart. One thing after anther seemed to be happening to our group. I couldn't wait to get off this island.

"Move! Move!" Alan was shoving us to get out through the hatch. I went before Alan, heart beating like a jackhammer.

Maybe we got away.

 


	16. Chapter 16

The hatch was dark and crowded. It was also hot. The heat radiating off all of us was almost unbearable in the small space. We had all began to sweat heavily.

I was at the front of the group. I had no idea where I was going but I assumed it was the right way and with no map or anything there wasn't much I could do to help that.

A few minutes later I came upon a grate. Through the bars I could see the skeleton replicas from the front lobby. The platforms were still there.

I opened the grate and jumped through, landing on the metal stair-like platforms that were used for the constitution workers to build the life-sized things.

Alan followed me and helped the others out while I moved down one to make room for the others.

We moved quickly, helping the person behind us down as we went. Once we were down one or two platforms, I saw in my peripheral vision the raptor that has attacked me twice now. Its eyes narrowed on me.

It screeched, catching everyone's attention and forcing us to look at it. I heard Lex squeal.

It flexed its claws and opened its jaws. We didn't stop to watch it for long though as we kept moving, coming to the last platform.

I jumped out onto the T-Rex skeleton's spine, stomach lurching as it rippled under my grip.

The five of us were on the skeleton when the raptor jumped. The replica broke into several pieces, each piece held up by the string connecting the skeleton to the roof.

Ellie, who was on the tail piece screamed as it spinned, knocking her upside down.

I was on the body part of the skeleton, as was Alan and Tim. We all huffed as we tried to get a good grip on our moving skeletal platform.

Lex was on top of the neck, which was also spinning uncontrollably.

Alan gripped onto Tim's hand and told him to let go.

"Go Tim! Jump!"

He fell to the floor safely. I sighed momentarily. Then I noticed the strings break from where they were connected to the roof. Lex fell, still clinging to the neck.

It came to an abrupt halt about three feet from the ground and she fell from the force of the sudden drop.

Like dominos, Ellie fell too, only a second after Lex. Then her skeleton section broke to pieces on top of her.

I felt the piece that Alan and I were on drop slightly. The string was breaking.

What felt like a millisecond later, Alan and I dropped. I was still gripping to the replica bone but Alan had lost his grip and landed on the hard floor.

Our section fell and Tim screamed. He was under it! It landed on top of the boy and I screamed out his name.

The skeleton had only landed on the rock behind Tim, saving his life.

All of us stood, terror and adrenaline flooding our systems as we noticed the Velociraptor behind the plastic curtain.

It croaked as it came through the curtain, seeing Lex as it's first target. She screamed and rushed backwards.

It jumped onto the rock that the skeletons had been standing on. It screeched at us and moved forward. I stumbled over some spinal vertebrae in my haste to get away from it.

I then noticed the other raptor. It snapped at the other one. It was again, the same raptor that had attacked me. I realised that she must be the alpha. The leader.

She crouched down, hands ready to swipe, mouth open and tongue flicking.

I reached around and pulled Tim behind my back. We moved back as it stalked forward, head cocking to the side and tongue flicking in it's jaws. This the end. After all of this, this was going to be how I died.

I put my arm out as it jumped. I felt excruciating pain in my arm and I screamed, falling to my knees.

"Lyanna!" Lex screamed.

I opened my eyes to see the deadly eyes of the raptor narrowing on my face as it chewed down, making blood pour from the wound.

Suddenly the pressure was gone but the pain remained. I looked up and saw the raptor in the jaws of the Tyrannosaur, my blood dripping from the raptor's teeth onto the ground around me. A spec or two landed on my forehead and I flinched.

I didn't have time to look at my arm. Instead, I rushed to Alan and the group and hid behind the rock with them.

The other raptor, enraged at the death of her alpha, charged the Rex. I gasped as she jumped on it's back and attempted to take it down.

I shoved Ellie, who was in front of me despite the pain it caused in my arm.

The five of us ran under the T-Rex's head, the shadow of the two fighting prehistoric creatures displayed on the walls beside us.

We ran through the front doors, the impact of the wood against the wall outside booming into the afternoon air.

It would have been a lovely day today if dinosaurs hadn't ruined it by attacking and killing everyone. The sky was a pale blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. I wish I had time to admire it but you know... almost dying and whatnot.

We sprinted down the steps, Tim in Ellie's arms.

A gas powered jeep screeched down the road. Ian and John were inside, Ian's leg propped up on the windshield.

Upon seeing my arm his expression darkened even more. The five us jumped into the car.

Alan in the front and Ellie, Tim, Lex and I in the back. Lex climbed over Ian and sat there while Tim was placed on Ellie's lap.

"After careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your park," Alan said, sitting properly and looking back to the doors of the Visitors Centre.

"So have I," John responded, looking straight ahead. The poor man. He'd worked so hard for this. Although, yes, he should have known better, I couldn't blame him for knowing the extent of what would happen.

The jeep lurched into gear and zoomed down the road. As we drove away, I heard the triumphant roar of the T-Rex.

John topped the cars speed limit, driving as fast as he could.

"The helicopter should be here!" He yelled over the loud engine. No one replied.

"Uh, what happened?" Ian asked, looking at my arm.

I also looked down at it. What I saw there was a surprise. There was a tooth lodged into my skin.

I gripped onto it and pulled, wincing and biting my lip from the pain. That raptor got me good.

"Just a scratch," I laughed painfully as the bone came out of my arm. Blood started to trail down from the wound.

Ian looked extremely alarmed. Now both of my arms were wounded and my forehead probably needed stitches.

I looked up at Ian.

"How's your leg?" I asked, concern trickling into my voice.

"Could, uh, could be better. What happened to you-you guys in there?" He asked, searching my eyes for answers.

"It's a long story Romeo," I sighed, looking to the front of the car.

We were nearing the helipad and I could almost cry with relief.

The car jerked to a stop a minute later and John hopped out, walking stick in hand.

I helped Ian out and after Alan, Ellie and the kids had gotten onto the helicopter, I got Alan to help me lift Ian into the craft and into a seat.

He groaned with relief and turned to look at me as I sat down beside him, closing my eyes from the instant lift of pressure.

Alan got out to get John after seeing that he was standing by the edge of the pad, looking at his expensively beautiful creation one last time.

John got into the back as well and sat on the end of the same seat Ian and I were on.

We closed the door and got settled as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

Ian looked out the window at the quickly disappearing island.

Hammond looked sadly at his walking stick with the amber piece at the helm and Ellie watched Alan and the kids sleep while leaning into each other.

We were safe now. We never had to see that island ever again.

"Hey Ian?" I asked, looking beside me to the man.

He hummed in response, head leaning against the window.

"What's going to happen now? I mean, I've got the dig in Montana and you live," I paused. "Wherever it is you live," he turned to face me, confusion evident in his expression.

"After all of this you, uh, you still want to dig up dinosaurs? Even after everything that's happened this weekend?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Even after everything that's happened this weekend," I confirmed confidently.

"Well, I don't know," he answered my earlier question, brow furrowed in thought.

"I guess we'll, uh, we'll just have to see."

We fell into a blissful silence, the first, it felt like, for the longest time. I leant my head onto his shoulder, listening to his even breathing.

I smiled, thinking of the endless possibilities for us. _Us_. Its a concept that I would never have thought would happen at the start of the weekend and while the last forty-eight hours had been filled with blood, terror, hopelessness and death, I couldn't help but realise that if none of that had happened, we wouldn't be together now.

And you know what they say... every cloud has a silver lining. _This_ is ours.


End file.
